Alone In A Crowded Room
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, but has been left high and dry by his boyfriend and best friend, who are now engaged. They are in their last year of school and Harry is alone. Until a disheveled wizard appears claiming to be Salazar Slytherin. Nothing can ever be calm at Hogwarts, can it? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Harry swore violently as he shot several curses at the various detritus that was scattered around the room for that exact reason.

He would not cry. There was no reason too.

No one had kept important information from him for the last three years.

Hogwarts was right to not have any introductory courses for muggle borns, or a sexual education course for all students, informing them that if a wizard was strong enough magically, or wanted it bad enough, his magic could create a womb and therefor carry a child.

No. Hogwarts would let the muggle borns suffer through learning to use a quill, and not offer an alternative. Let them fumble through learning Latin so their spell work wasn't up to par. Let them find out, after they've been tossed aside like yesterday's rubbish that the ass hat they'd given their virginity too, had left him up the duff.

"Fuck wank bugger shitting arse head and hole!" he fired off a particularly nasty hex that demolished a dummy that looked suspiciously like Albus Dumbledore.

His eyes burned but Harry refused to give in, he flung more curses and hexes at various dummies that looked like the people he was mad at.

Hermione Granger, for not supporting him when he'd told her he was gay.

Ron Weasley, for convincing him he cared about Harry before leaving him for Hermione. And wasn't that a particularly gruesome shot to the crotch.

Remus and Severus Lupin-Snape, for not giving Harry the talk that every teenager dreads.

The entire Dursley family for the way they'd treated him.

And anyone he could think of who had ever said anything about how someone had died because Harry hadn't killed Voldemort sooner.

He shuddered and slumped against the wall, blinking furiously.

Why had no one bothered to tell him he could get pregnant? Did they not think it was important? They could have at least given him a book or a pamphlet, or something so he wouldn't be so… lost.

He was barely 17. He wasn't ready for this. He may have defeated the darkest wizard of the age, but Harry was still completely innocent. Aside from a few tentative kisses, he had never been with anyone before Ron, or after for that matter, and there was so much he didn't know about everything.

He would not cry.

It was his own fault for not doing his own research, but when you couldn't get the proper material from the library or the book store, it was kind of hard. Not that he hadn't tried of course, he had; the library just didn't have any sexual education books, and the book store was not discreet with anything and if he ordered something it would just end up on the front page of the prophet.

He'd tried asking the twins but all he got from them were ones for lesbians, furries and an assortment of fetishes that Harry didn't want to think about. There wasn't any for the young gay wizard.

Draco was wrong. They all were. He was male, and he couldn't get pregnant. This was all some huge practical joke to play on poor, naïve Harry Potter. Besides, he didn't remember ever seeing another pregnant guy, had he?

He sank into the large plush chair that had appeared behind him as the broken victims of his wrath vanished. He stared into the fire that formed in the wall as he absently rubbed his stomach.

Would it really be so bad if he was? Sure, he was only 17 and still in school, but he was ahead of his class and he could take his NEWT's sooner rather than later. He had a house, well a small cottage just outside Dublin and more than enough galleons for a lifetime or three.

He had looked after the neighbours kids when he still lived with the Dursley's, so he wasn't worried about actually handling infants.

But before he made any decisions he was going to go talk to Poppy and then Remus and Severus; they were his guardians now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Severus watched Remus as he made yet another turn around the room.

"He hates me," Remus muttered as he finally dropped into the chair next to Severus. He ran his hands through his already dishevelled hair before scrubbing his face.

Severus sighed, and set his bourbon on the table between them before moving to crouch in front of Remus. He gently tugged his werewolf's hands away from his face before cupping it with his own.

"He does not hate you. He is simply hurt and confused that something this important was kept from him, yet again."

Remus made an odd sort of keening whimper, "I'm a horrible parental, guardian type person."

Severus had to bit his lip to keep the chuckle that wanted escape at bay. "You are not. It was a terrible oversight on everyone's part. We were so busy worried about keeping him, keeping all of them, alive, that no one thought to educate them. We had tried to get Albus to implement a program and to let us, Minerva and I, teach them but he always refused."

Remus stared at Severus.

"Besides, Harry's test may have been a false positive. How long had he been with Weasley?" Severus asked, using Remus's knees to push himself up. He winced as is knees popped.

There was a knock on the door before Remus could answer.

"Shit that's probably him," Remus blurted, staring at the door with wide eyes.

Severus could only roll his eyes as he called out, "come in, Harry."

Harry was slow to enter, and he looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He fidgeted with his torn sleeve, pulling at a loose thread, and tried to say something, anything to the two men watching him expectantly.

Severus stayed silent as he watched Remus and Harry, neither one spoke and Severus had to restrain himself from saying anything. This was between Harry and Remus, because up until three months ago Severus and Harry couldn't stand each other.

Harry looked up at Remus with pain filled eyes and seconds later Remus was pulling Harry into a tight embrace as he whispered apologies to his cub.

Severus moved to the small kitchen to make some tea, as Harry and Remus had their moment. Besides he had to call Minerva about the new courses they were adding.

.-.-.-.

Remus had no idea how long he held Harry, but he finally led him to the couch where they sat and cuddled.

"I am sorry, Harry. I haven't been the best guardian to you. I've failed in the basic ways of keeping you informed. I should have given you The Talk. Should have told you of the possibility you or your partner could end up pregnant."

Harry sighed, yes he'd been angry and hurt that they hadn't told him, but they had had an evil wizard to fight so he thought it was understandable.

"We had things, other than my sex life, to worry about," he offered.

Remus sighed, "despite what you've been led to belief Harry, you are important. Your education for everything is important."

"You've only been my guardians for a few months, and one of us was unconscious for most of those," Harry pointed out.

Remus gave him a small smile, "you are too forgiving, cub."

"Only because it's you," Harry teased as he leaned against the older man.

They fell into a comfortable silence and few moments later, Severus found them curled up together; Remus carding a gentle hand through Harry's unruly mess of hair.

Harry had found it odd the first few times that _Snape_ had brought a tray out to the living room only to make everyone's tea just how they liked it. Harry's with too much sugar, Remus's with a splash of vanilla and his own with a dollop of honey.

They sipped their tea in peaceful silence.

"I thought you had better taste than Weasley," Severus asked lightly, finally breaking the silence.

Harry shrugged, staring at the dregs at the bottom of his cup, wondering what they meant. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, he is hung like a stallion."

Severus choked on his tea as he gaped at Harry in horrified fascination.

"He gets it from the Prewitt's," Remus offered, hiding his grin behind his cup.

"How would you even know that?" Severus blurted out indignantly.

Remus only shrugged, but gave Severus a teasing smirk. With a roll of his eyes, Severus turned to Harry.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" he asked gently, refilling Remus's cup, and adding more vanilla.

With a sigh Harry, set his cup on the table before he dropped back against the couch. His head back as he stared at the ceiling. Severus and Remus shared a concerned glance but stayed silent.

"I don't even know where to start," Harry finally started a few moments later, still staring at the ceiling. He was quiet for a long minute before he leaned forward, his head in his hands.

"I think for me it started in fourth year, when he was the one that was most dear to me. At first it didn't really click, but over the summer… things happened. I didn't think he would ever like me that way because he was infatuated with Hermione and then Lavender and Fleur and Hermione." He gave a derisive laugh, before sighing wistfully, "I didn't even see it coming that first time he kissed me."

-.-.-.-

"_I can't even see straight!" Ron blurt as he pushed his books and parchments away, causing a few books to crush the completed scrolls that were on the floor under the precariously perched books._

_Hermione scowled at him, but didn't say anything. It was her most recent form of dealing with Ron. Disapproving glares and silence, which seemed to work because Ron had groaned as he dropped to his knees so he could move the books and fix the scrolls._

_Harry only rolled his eyes, and sighed inwardly, wishing that one of them would make a move so that they could move past this, whatever it was, they were stuck in._

"_I want some pie," Ron stated, as he stood and stretched. Harry tried not to drool as a sliver of taught stomach was revealed when his shirt rode up. "Let's go get some pie," he gave Harry a dazzling smile that he couldn't resist._

_They didn't bother with the invisibility cloak as they headed down to the kitchens. They had the map and 6 years of evading Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Besides, the castle seemed to like Harry and often kept the teachers away from him, or helped him evade the teachers._

_The pair walked silently through the halls, the occasional brush of shoulders or hands causing Harry to blush as he buried his nose in the map._

_When they got to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Ron tickled the pair and gallantly bowed as he let Harry enter the kitchen first._

_They were immediately swarmed by house elves that were all clamouring for attention as they held up an assortment of trays for the pair._

"_Does anyone have any pie?" Ron asked eagerly._

_The platters of fruits, sandwiches and chips vanished, only to be replaced by pies. Apple, blueberry, strawberry, rhubarb, lemon meringue… Ron had no idea there was so many kinds._

_His mother hadn't been one for pie; any other type of dessert, but not pie._

_Ron didn't know where to even start, but there was one that smelled like pumpkin juice so he reached for that. It was buried under a pile of whipped cream._

"_Do you have any coconut cream?" Harry asked politely._

_Four elves appeared with four different kinds of coconut cream pie and Harry inspected them all before accepting the one with chocolate shavings._

_An hour later the pair lay sprawled across two chairs each as they rubbed at over full bellies, having tried every available pie there was. _

"_Let's not do that ever again," Harry groaned with a laugh._

"_You've got a bit of…" Ron trailed off as he pointed vaguely to Harry's face. He reached up to wipe it off when Ron stopped him._

"_Let me," he'd caught Harry's hand, and suddenly there was a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips against Harry's and his eyes widened in surprise. It took a moment before Harry melted into Ron, who pulled Harry out of his chair and into his own._

.-.-.-.

"When we got back to the common room, Hermione gave me a sad smile, almost like she knew she'd lost," Harry finished his tale as he leaned against Remus, one hand rubbing his stomach.

"Have you seen Poppy?" Severus asked, watching Harry's hand.

Harry shook his head, "I was going too, but I stood outside the infirmary for twenty minutes staring at the door before I ran and came here. If she didn't already know I was nutter, I just confirmed it for her."

Remus gave Harry a tight squeeze.

"I don't think I can do it alone," he admitted, swiping hand across his eyes.

"You're never alone, Cub." Surprisingly, it was Severus who was crouched in front of Harry, "you will always have Remus and myself."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Severus as he practically tackled him. "Thank you," he whispered into the older man's neck as the startled Severus held Harry as they sat in a pile on the floor.

"Do you want to go see her?" Severus asked, still holding Harry. "Find out if my idiot godson knows what he's talking about."

"Come with me?"

With a glance up at Remus, who moved to join the huddle on the floor, Severus replied with a gently promised, "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"What are you going to do if he is pregnant?" Hermione asked, as she eyed the lounging Ron, who was flirting with Lavender, over her textbook.

"Men can't get pregnant, that's why they have women," Lavender scowled at Hermione, who ignored her as she settled herself in Ron's lap. Ron simply shoved her off.

"He's not. Malfoy was just messing with him, you know how Malfoy is," Ron stated, as he eyed Lavender's ass as she stormed off.

Hermione shot a stinging hex at him, getting him right between the eyes.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" Ron glared at the witch as he rubbed at the angry welt that was forming on his forehead.

"If Harry is pregnant-" Hermione began, only to have Ron cut her off.

"Then he'll carry it to term, and I will do whatever I have to and get full custody of it. You can blood adopt it, and then Mum can look after the thing until it's old enough."

The few people, mostly upper years, which were still in the common room all looked up at the slap that echoed around the room.

"We're done. I hope you and Lavender are happy together," Hermione sneered as she gathered her things together before she stormed up to her room.

"I don't need you or that stupid freak!" Ron yelled after her. He was hit by several hexes he hadn't seen, or heard, coming.

Hermione stopped on the third step and turned to face Ron. She studied him intently and Neville chose that moment to pass behind Ron and hit him with his school bag. "I don't even know you anymore," she offered sadly before she disappeared up the stairs.

Dropping her books onto her desk, not caring how they landed, she collapsed face down on her bed and screamed into the bedding.

"Hermione?" a soft voice accompanied the weight on her bed.

"Go away," she mumbled, not moving.

"I told Lavender that you were with Ron, but she was convinced that Ron was better than you. He isn't, by the way. You deserve someone better, someone who appreciates you; who won't cheat on you."

Hermione rolled over and was surprised to find Parvati sitting next to her, a hand on Hermione's back.

"Someone like you?" Hermione asked, slightly bitter.

Parvati blinked at Hermione, before laughing lightly, "No, I'm not mature enough for you. You need someone older. Besides I have a girlfriend," she finished with a small smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked, moving to lean against the head board.

Parvati nodded but grinned, "Ginny. We've been together for 14 months. You and Padma are the only ones that know about us."

Hermione stared wide eyed at her roommate then grinned. "She's been happier since you came around," Hermione stated. "She was so sad, and she was always staring at Harry with this sad look of resigned longing. But she's become more of a friend, a sister, to him. It's done them both a world of good. Especially since I screwed up," she trailed off, not meeting Parvati's gaze.

"You're awfully more accepting of this then with Harry," she commented, with a pointed look.

"I reacted badly to Harry," Hermione admitted. "But I plan on fixing it."

"Ginny told me what happened. Harry was hurt, but he also understood you. A muggle born who'd been taught that homosexuality was wrong, he was too and he fought so hard with himself, and then to find out that her best friend was in the love with the same guy she was. Harry is way too kind."

-.-.-.-

_Hermione and Ron watched a fidgety Harry as he paced around the room of requirement. _

"_Harry, whatever you have to tell us, we'll support you," Hermione offered as she grabbed Harry's hand as he made another pass in front of them. She pulled him down between them._

_Harry wriggled about, trying to get comfortable in the familiar spot between his two best friends. But he always ended up sitting on someone and Ron always seemed to have something in his pockets._

_Once Harry was settled, Hermione shifted so she was sitting sideways on the couch, one leg tucked under her; she watched Harry in concern. Ron laid a gentle hand on Harry's knee._

_Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly let out, never taking his eyes off his sneakers that were under the table he'd been using, one lying on its side._

"_I'm gay," he said softly, almost too softly for them to hear._

_Ron gave his knee a gentle squeeze as Hermione sprung up from the couch. She gaped like a fish for several moments and even started to say something just as often, but the only thing she could get out was a hissed, "fag," before she started to storm away._

"_Hermione, wait!" Harry called, rushing after her, grabbing her arm._

"_Why?" Hermione asked, sounding betrayed._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why now? Why even tell us at all?" _

_Harry studied Hermione, completely baffled as to her reaction. _

"_You're in love with Ron!" she accused, not quite loud enough for Ron to hear. _

"_I'm not… I don't… I'd rather have Ron in my life as my best friend, then not at all. I'm not doing this to get Ron, I'm doing this to get over him. To find someone else," Harry tried to explain._

_Hermione scoffed, "you just keep your disgusting hands to yourself, fag!"_

_Harry watched Hermione as she stormed up to her dorm, before turning away and heading to his dorms. A hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_When I went to meet her to bring her to the Borrow her parents were there. A gay couple walked by, hand in hand, and her father went off on a twenty minute tirade about how it was a disgusting sin. His wife rolled her eyes and told us to ignore him, but Hermione looked troubled by it. Like she didn't know if she should agree with him or her mum," his Ron offered, gentle squeezing his shoulder._

"_Thanks Ron," Harry said softly, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes. "I'm going to bed, good night."_

"_G'night, mate," Ron offered letting his hand fall to his side. _

-.-.-.-

"Ginny and Ron both yelled at me, and I realized that I was being stupid. Harry was still Harry and Ron didn't belong to me. Yeah I had a crush on him, but Harry pulled him out of a lake. I never got a real chance to apologize but when they appeared one night after a trip to the kitchens holding hands. I did the only thing I could do. I gave Harry my total support because he was who Ron had picked."

"You were a total bitch! Harry has every right to never forgive you," Ginny stated from the door way.

"Gin!" Parvati scolded as Ginny pushed herself away from the door frame.

"You're right," Hermione admitted, wiping at her tears.

"You're lucky Harry's so forgiving or I wouldn't be talking to you," Ginny stated before giving Parvati a chaste kiss. "He understands. He doesn't like it, but he understands," she offered, turning to Hermione as her girlfriend pulled her close with one arm.

"I should probably get some sleep," Hermione replied. Ginny and Parvati watched her get her pyjama's out and disappear into the bathroom.

-.-.-.-

After a trip to the owlery to send off the letter she'd written to Mrs. Weasley, Hermione finally headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, when she got there she wasn't at all surprised to find that the Gryffindor's had given the oblivious Ron and Lavender a wide berth. The pair was too engrossed in each other to notice anyone else. It made her nauseous. How had she fallen for Ron?

All the Gryffindor's seemed to be crowded around Harry, who couldn't suppress a giddy grin even as he sported a bright red blush.

Clutching her books to her chest like a shield, Hermione headed right for Harry, who was surrounded by Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Parvati, Draco and Luna.

Four of them were glaring daggers at Harry, while Ginny and Parvati watched her carefully.

"Harry… can I… can we talk? Please?" she asked.

Harry didn't reply right away, he continued explaining something to Neville and Seamus.

She was about to go sit down, when Harry finally turned to face her. He looked at her expectantly, but didn't say anything.

"Can we go somewhere a little more… quiet?"

Harry sighed. "Nobody do anything stupid," he stated at the table at large. Ginny and Seamus looked insulted while the others snickered.

The pair walked out to the lake in silence. It was funny how even though they seemed to be on the outs, they still gravitated to their favourite place to talk; out by the lake.

"I'm sorry about everything Harry. I'm sorry I reacted badly to your coming out, and I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive about you and Ron. I wanted to be because I wanted to see you happy. I'm so sorry I let Ron talk me into a horrible one night with him, when I knew he was with you. But it was just one night, and I shouldn't have stayed with him. You're my brother, my best friend and I did everything I could to ruin the best friendship I ever had. I'm so sorry I let you down," she finished softly, her voice wavering gently.

Harry surprised Hermione by pulling her into his arms, "I don't know that we'll ever be the same but maybe we can be better."

Hermione gave a heaving sob as she clung to Harry.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," she said a little while later as they sat throwing stones for the squid to bat at.

"I do understand, I don't have to like it, but I do understand."

Hermione snorted, "that's what Ginny said."

"She's ridiculously perceptive that one," Harry offered with a weary grin.

"Are you really pregnant?" It took a moment for Hermione's words to catch up with her brain. "Oh shit, Harry, I didn't mean to pry… I only just… Ron said he would do everything he had too to make sure you didn't get the baby. And that Molly would raise it."

Harry actually started to growl. He didn't even know for sure if he _was _pregnant and the bastard… he was going to castrate Ron, then shove his –

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and stared at Hermione, who was watching him with concern.

Before either one could say anything else, Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground in an ungainly heap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Salazar Slytherin hated the vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach that was Godric Gryffindor.

If that pompous, arrogant, pigheaded, son of bar wench thought he could get away with this, the sodding sod was dead wrong.

There were only a few students in the castle, most were either outside scattered around the castle grounds enjoying the unseasonably warm weather or had gone down to the little village of Hogsmeade. There wasn't much but the older students often earned extra sickles by helping out the locals with their farming or other chores.

Those few students, who had stayed indoors, were quick to flee from their furious Defence professor, since the man knew more curses and hexes then they knew even existed. Whether Salazar noticed them, or his two fellow professors snickering openly at him, or was ignoring them had yet to be seen.

When his office door exploded, scattering bits of wood and metal around his already chaotic office, Godric looked up from whatever it was he was working on, and gave Salazar a beatific smile.

"What can I help you with Sally?" he asked innocently. "That colour looks really good on you, you should keep it." Salazar's hair was usually so dark it looked blue, but he was currently supporting a head of lustrous, thick and silky smooth ruby red hair.

Salazar hissed something that was, no doubt, vile about Godric's parentage or his mother or what he did with his dog on lonely nights, before he started flinging curses at the other man.

None actually hit the laughing hyena, since he'd erected a shield in anticipation of such a reaction.

Five minutes later, Godric was watching Salazar with wide worried eyes; the man had finally lowered his wand and looked completely worn out.

"The next time you want me to test out your insipidly vain potions, ASK!" he yelled the last word before flinging one last curse at Godric and storming out of the demolished office.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Godric asked as he rubbed the back of his head, where Helga had slapped him. She and Rowena had appeared sometime during Sal's rant.

"You didn't ask him. We expressly told you to ask him, more than once, but yet you still continue to slip your stupid potions into his food, and bathing supplies," Rowena scolded, looking formidable with her arms folded across her chest and a dark glare for Godric.

"Because of your stupidity, the students hate him because when they first met him they had no respect for him because of what you did. He wants the students, especially the first years to be able to come to him with their problems, but they don't because they're afraid of him," Helga stated.

"But that was four months ago!" Godric complained.

"And every night the seventh year Gryffindors howl with laughter every time they tell story and it becomes an embellished tale that has them giggling behind their hands," Rowena clipped the back of his head again.

Godric gaped at the female professors in stunned silence, how did he not know any of this?

"I thought… I didn't think…" Godric stuttered as he tried to explain himself.

"That's the problem, Ric, you don't think!" Helga hissed before she stormed out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We tried!" Rowena followed after her partner.

Godric scowled in to the potion he was trying to work out, but Sal's look of absolute betrayal kept haunting him. Maybe he had gone too far.

-.-.-.-

Slamming the door behind him, Sal stalked to his favourite chair before dropping into it with a heavy sigh. He summoned a glass and a bottle of his favourite scotch and poured himself two fingers. The fire blazed to life and he found himself staring at the sixth year prefect. They could contact him or any head of house, but they couldn't enter any of the teacher's quarters.

"Professer?" the boy asked timidly.

"What is it, Andrew?" he asked setting his untouched glass on the table next to the bottle.

"Something happened with the first years, we don't know what; they won't tell us. Some of them are hurt, but they won't let us take them to the infirmary."

"I'm on my way," he stated as is his anger and hurt at Godric vanished in light of his hurt snakelets; and concern filled him as he rushed to the Slytherin dorms.

Sal found four of his first years huddled together on one of the couches in front of the fire. There were a few upper years around them that he recognized as siblings to the distraught quartet.

He settled on the table in front of the couch and watched them for a moment, taking in their slightly bruised but terrified features.

"What happened, little ones?" he asked softly, not touching them, which he desperately wanted to do. He wanted to pull them onto his lap and comfort them until they fell asleep.

"They said they'd do it again if we told," the only girl of the four offered, even as one of the boys shushed her and another started crying.

Sal clenched his fists so hard he was sure he was bleeding. "This school is supposed to be a safe haven for you, for all of you," he announced that last part to the other students he knew were listening. "You shouldn't be afraid of the other students. Whoever did this to you will be severely punished. Tell me who hurt you. Even if you don't, the castle will. There are spells in place to prevent this exact thing from happening." That wasn't a total lie, they were still working on them though because what they had in place wasn't working the way they wanted.

"It was Gryffindors," the biggest of the four finally answered.

Sal saw red. _I'm going to kill those snot-nosed bastards. _

He was being stopped by four small bodies before he even realised he was at the door.

"You can't kill them!" Oh he'd said that part out loud.

He let them guide him back to the couch. "Tell me what happened," he commanded softly, letting the four eleven year olds cuddle into him. He glanced at the prefect that had called him and nodded to him. He and the other prefects cleared the other students back to the dorm. They didn't need to hear this.

-.-.-.-

For the second time that day, Godric's door imploded, or it would have had there been a door to implode the second time.

"Your lions have gone too far!" Sal practically roared, as he shoved several chairs on his way to Godric's desk.

Godric blinked rather stupidly at the other man, "what?"

"Eight of your upper years attacked four of my first years!"

"What?" Godric roared as he shoved his chair back so hard it toppled over. His face was almost purple with anger. "Those snivelling, slimy little twats; I'm going to contact each and every one of their parents and tell them what they did! This is a safe place for children, especially with what's going on out there!"

Sal blinked at his friend, feeling rather lost.

"Where are the little ones that were hurt?" Godric asked, his anger morphing into concern for the young ones.

"Helga and Rowena are with them."

Godric nodded, but a slow, almost evil grin spreads across his lips, "then we should go hunting." He didn't wait for Sal to reply, and charged out of his door-less office and up to the tower were the lion's den was.

Just before they headed into the common room, Godric put a hand on Sal's arm.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't think about the consequences about what I was doing to you. I just wanted the students to see that we could be fun, that we didn't take everything completely serious. "You're my best friend, my brother even and I'm afraid that I've ruined it with my insensitivity. You've put up with a lot of my shit, and you shouldn't have." When Godric finished, he was staring at Sal with so much emotion that Sal had to look away.

"Stupidity is more like it. Let's see what you have in store for the culprits and I might start talking to you again," Sal offered with a slight smile.

Godric beamed for a moment before he went serious and stormed into the common room.

It was a start, and Sal knew he couldn't stay mad at Godric, but he could pretend for a little while longer, see what he could milk out of his 'brother'.

-.-.-.-

After dealing with the culprits of the attack, who had been sent home to enraged parents, Sal stumbled into his rooms and downed the glass of scotched he'd poured hours ago and collapsed into bed.

That night he dreamed of a dark haired man with the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen. The dream had started bright and happy with the pair playing with a small child, but then dark clouds rolled in, covering the sun; the wind whipped around, throwing branches and debris everywhere.

A dark form grew out of the debris, pulling the young man and the infant into the wind. Before Sal could grab for them, they were gone.

He woke a few hours later, the feeling of loss in his chest almost crushing him. The dream was gone before he even remembered he had dreamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Hermione had been in hysterics when Remus, Severus and Poppy found her over Harry's too still form.

When they had tried to get her to explain what happened, she had carried on at a level that only dogs and werewolves could hear. Remus slapped her, causing the other two to gawk at him in surprise. Remus blushed as he glanced at everyone who was staring at him in shock.

"Well, I had to stop her from screaming," he offered timidly, before he cleared his throat and went to readjust glasses that he didn't even wear.

Poppy immediately gave the girl a calming potion that was strong enough to knock her out. Severus went straight to Harry and began to check him over.

"Remus," Poppy called, adjusting Hermione so she wouldn't slip from her arms. Though it was a little awkward because the girl was dead weight and Poppy hadn't expected her to fall forwards, away from Remus.

Remus was lost; it was obvious by the way he kept looking from Harry to Severus that he had no idea what to do.

"Take the girl so that Poppy can help our Cub," Snape tried to sound calm, but he was almost frantic with worry for Harry. Most people didn't just pass out and if they did it wasn't for long.

A moment later, Remus was carrying Hermione to the infirmary, while Snape carried Harry; it was an odd sight but no one commented on it.

Remus clung to Severus's arm as they watched Poppy run several scans over both Hermione and Harry.

"They're both just asleep. Miss Granger can go when she wakes up, but I'd like to keep Harry here over-"

"No, absolutely not," Remus blurted; startling the others.

"Professor-"

"No. He has woken up in this infirmary alone more often than necessary. I will not let him wake up alone now. Not when he has people who care for him. I will be taking him to his room, in our quarters."

Poppy studied Remus for a full minute, before she finally consented. She'd done what she could for the poor boy at the moment, and well, it would be for the best if he woke somewhere a little homier than the infirmary.

She watched as Remus gently picked up his son, who was far too skinny for her liking but unless she began to spike his food with nutrient potions... which wasn't a bad idea actually. With a shake of her head, because surely Severus was already doing that, she went to check on Hermione again before heading to her office.

-.-.-.-

Harry was covered in a fine, cold sweat when he was ruthlessly pulled from the dream he needed to remember, however the dream was quickly forgotten when he didn't recognize the room he was in.

It wasn't the boy's dorm at school. It definitely wasn't one of the rooms he had to share with Ron at the Burrow, or at Grimmauld Place. And it sure as hell wasn't the infirmary.

His panic attack was deftly avoided by Remus appearing in the door way.

"You're awake," he announced unnecessarily, setting a tray onto the desk by the window.

"What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes which only made him look even younger.

"I was hoping you could tell us. You were out with Hermione. She called us in hysterics because you had passed out and she couldn't wake you."

"How long was I out for?"

"Only an hour," Remus replied running a hand through Harry's dishevelled hair.

"Oh," he rubbed his eyes again; he still wasn't used to not wearing his glasses. "Where am I?"

"Your room, in our quarters."

"My room?" Harry blinked, his brain still fuzzy from his nap.

"Yeah. Your room."

Harry wasn't usually one to burst into tears, but that's exactly what he did. He blamed everything that had happened lately, and on the damn hormones.

"Oh Cub," Remus pulled Harry into his arms, rubbing his back gently.

After a few minutes Harry pulled away from Remus, wiping sheepishly at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Da, it's just..." he trailed off, not really wanting to admit he'd never actually had his own room before. The one under the stairs didn't count and Dudley still tossed all his broken junk in what should be Harry's room.

Remus stayed silent, knowing there was more to that statement.

"The only place that was ever really my own, was the cupboard under the stairs," Remus had to close his eyes in remembered pain. "The other room was for all of Dudley's junk, even after they 'gave' it to me. Here I share with the other guys and even at Grimmauld I had to share with Ron or Draco. Just... thanks Da." Harry finished burying himself in Remus for a hug.

"You should thank-"

"I will, when he comes back." Remus nodded, then shifted so he was leaning against the headboard with Harry tucked against his side.

"You don't have to call me Da," Remus offered after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"I know, but I want to. I've never... you and Severus have been more like fathers than anyone else and before you say anything, Sirius was more of an irresponsible uncle."

Remus chuckled, "fair enough."

"Just... thank you," or that's what Harry tried to say around the loud yawn.

"You don't ever have to thank me cub," Remus chuckled softly as he kissed Harry's temple, and gave him a squeeze.

A few moments later Harry was asleep again.

-.-.-.-

Severus found them, still curled together, about a half hour later. Remus was snoring softly.

With a soft upturn of his lips, which could be classified as a smile, if you squinted, Severus settled on the bed, next to Remus. He gently brushed the hair off Remus' forehead, causing him to stir.

Before either of them could do anything more, Harry gave an odd keening before crying out and almost falling off the bed as he bolted awake.

Both Severus and Remus reached for the teen and pulled him back onto the bed, the trio ended up in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Cub?" Remus asked in concern, as they sorted themselves out.

"It's nothing," Harry replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I just keep having these weird dreams that I can't really remember but they feel foreboding."

Severus frowned, but before he could say anything, there was a gentle knocking on the door. Poppy appeared a moment later with a worried frown, she had access to all the teacher's private rooms in case of emergencies.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she immediately began an assault of scans and spells.

"Just fine, ow, except when you prod that bruise," he scowled as he rubbed his wrist.

"Where did that come from?" Severus demanded as he grabbed Harry's hand to examine his wrist for himself.

"Quidditch, I was helping the chasers and fell off my broom. It was only like a two foot drop but my wrist was under me. It's fine. It's just a bruise, Poppy tell him." Harry pouted as he glared at a snickering Remus.

"It's just a deep bruise, he'll be fine." Poppy parroted with an eye roll.

"Do you know why I passed out?" He didn't remember feeling dizzy or lightheaded when he'd been talking to Hermione, hungry maybe but that was normal for him lately; especially since he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Other than hunger, I couldn't see anything. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, maybedinnertwonightsago..." he said it all as one word in a hurried mumble.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry blushed. "I wasn't really hungry and everything that's been going on..." he trailed off, knowing that there was no good excuse with the medi-witch and potion master. Remus cooed - there was no other word for it, and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I think we should go into town tonight," Severus offered. Harry and Remus stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

He nodded, "but I think Poppy has one more test to run."

Harry levelled a glare at Severus that caused Remus to give a bark of laughter; it earned him two stinging hexes to the forehead. He still chuckled as he rubbed the sore spot.

"We can get through this," the usually stoic man offered quietly when he cupped Harry's face gently so he could look him in the eye.

"I'm just..." he swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried again, willing the tears to not fall. "I'm so fucking petrified though... I don't... what if he..."

"Hush Cub," Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "Whatever happens will happen. I will do everything in my power to keep him as far away from you as possible."

Pulling away from Severus, but keeping a firm hold on his hand, Harry finally turned to Poppy.

"Can you do a pregnancy test?"

Poppy gave him a small, encouraging smile, "of course dear. Just lay back and pull up your shirt."

After doing as he was told he gripped Severus's hand as if it was the only* thing keeping him grounded.

They watch, Remus carding a hand through Harry's dishevelled hair, as Poppy pointed her wand at his stomach.

There was a soft white glow over his belly that slowly changed to purple. Remus inhaled sharply, as Severus closed his eyes in resignation. Harry could only stare at Poppy with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry, my lovely," Harry gaped her; she only called him that when there was bad news, like all the bones in his arm had been vanished. "You're about 6 weeks along."

Harry had done enough crying for a day he was not going to cry over this. Besides he had his parents to help him and his friends, and he actually had thought he was pregnant before so nothing had really changed. Right?

He was going to be angry and proud and completely selfish. He was going to rip Ron's testicles off with his bare hands, pan fry them with a nice barbeque sauce and serve them up with a nice side dish, rice maybe, or pasta. He idly wondered what kind of wine you served with Bastard Testicle as he felt two sets of strong arms wrap around him. Apparently he was crying. Sobbing was more accurate.

-.-.-.-

That night, as the inhabitants of the castle slept, the sentient building worked his own sort of magic to bring one if his favourite students the little bit of happiness that so many others wished for on his behalf.

It could take time and help from all of them, but it could be done.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is were that M rating comes into play... just sayin'. _

**Sex... er... Six**

Harry moaned as the talented mouth around his cock gave a particularly hard suck before the tip of the tongue teased his slit. He tried not to buck up into the mouth but it felt so fucking amazing. Then there was swallowing around his dick and fingers up his ass and he was keening and curling around the head that was in his lap. He could _feel_ the smirk of the mouth around his cock.

"Bastard," he hissed, only to whimper as the mouth and finger's disappeared.

"I'm sorry," he managed before his mouth was claimed in a searing kiss, and while he tried to fight for dominance, he knew he'd never win.

"Hush," his torturer ran soothing hands along Harry's sides, settling between his thighs; their heavy cocks nestled together as pre-cum mixing with the sweat on their bellies.

Harry needed more so he grabbed the firm ass of his bed mate and begged for more.

"Easy my heart," he whispered against Harry's lips before they were kissing again, tongues tangled together even as the other man plundered Harry's mouth, their hips rocked against the other.

"Come for me," his partner commanded, no louder than a whisper.

Harry's orgasm shot through him like lightning and he howled his release, fireworks going off behind his eyes.

Harry was brought back by the licking on his stomach.

"There you are," he was being teased and he gave him a mock glare.

"I need to feel you inside me," Harry pleased, wrapping his hand around the older man's rock hard shaft. He moaned and his eyes rolled back and he had to fight with himself to stop himself from fucking Harry's hand and to pull that teasing hand away from him.

"If you keep that up, I won't last much longer."

Harry eagerly flipped onto his stomach, presenting his ass to his stunned companion.

"Not this time, Mine," he gently rolled harry onto his back. "I want to watch you fall apart again."

Harry suddenly had a huge lump in his throat that he could swallow around and his eyes burned, he cursed his out of control emotions.

Up until now he had managed to not think about Ron, but everything was so different from the redhead. He wondered how he had even thought he'd been in love with Ron, or that he'd been loved by him.

"Forget about him," his partner whispered softly, softly kissing away the tears that had escaped.

"Make me," Harry challenged with a weak smirk.

His entire world was then centered on the thick cock that pushed into his entrance.

Harry snapped awake, covered in sweat and cum. He lay with an arm over his eyes, panting and shaking; feeling utterly lost and completely spent.

He rubbed his face, trying to make himself remember who had gotten him off twice, but all he could remember was a talented mouth, soft dark hair and smoky voice that went straight to his cock.

He needed a shower.

-.-.-.-

Sal leaned against the shower wall, letting the almost too hot water wash away the sweat and cum.

He hadn't had a dream that vivid and arousing since, well, last week. But he was _still_ hard and as he tried to remember more than snippets of sound and the smooth flesh he tried to bring himself off again.

He wished his dream lover was real, because he'd felt complete with him, unlike all the other woman and men he'd bedded since he'd discovered sex.

Something was missing and he cracked the wall in his frustration with his inability to find release. He knew what was missing; that teasing, tempting, nubile youth he'd tortured and tasted and _needed_ more of.

There was a soft humming, but Sal, in his frantic need to just _get off_, didn't notice it. His dream was coming back to him, and it distracted him enough that the hum went unnoticed and the glow was almost too bright by the time he noticed it.

"Oh no," Sal's fear was almost palpable as he tried to back away from the glow and the hum, but they were coming from everywhere and nowhere so he couldn't hide from them, couldn't get away.

"No, no, no, no, nonononono," he continued. He knew the castle was only trying to help him, it wasn't the first time he'd encountered this hum/glow combination, but he really didn't want help when he was stark naked, fresh from a shower and so hard it fucking hurt.

There was an audible snap and the humming was abruptly cut off and the glow winked out, leaving the bathroom empty save for the wet towel on the floor.

-.-.-.-

Something was different, of course Harry had no idea what was different, but he could _feel_ it. It was like an itch you kept scratching but wouldn't go away, or one you couldn't scratch in polite company.

He could feel the castle thrumming with excitement.

Since when was he able to feel the castle's emotions?

He shook his head to get rid of the crazy thoughts, and do his best to ignore the odd combination of humming and whistling that apparently only he could hear, since no one else seemed to be bothered by it. It was like a fly that wouldn't go away.

Over the course of the day it became glaringly obvious to everyone that Harry was distracted, but no one knew by what. Try as they might they couldn't get him to talk.

"The castle is trying to talk to him," Draco announced in the middle of potions class.

Several students went back to whispering to each other as they stared at Harry, who was their topic of conversation. For his part, Harry was either ignoring them or oblivious to them as he idly stirred his sparkling hunter orange concoction. It should have been a deep purple that gave off turquoise fumes.

"Stop talking about him. It isn't permanent. I'll stop when He's settled," Draco scowled at his classmates as he rubbed Harry's back with one hand while stirring his own purple potion.

Severus studied his son's, both of them, wondering what was going to be thrown at them now. They had become almost inseparable at the start of the school year, when almost all their close friends had seemingly abandoned them.

"There are only ten minutes left, I suggest you stop gossiping and get back to work. Anyone who has not successfully brewed this potion will serve a detention on Saturday with Filch, and spend their Sunday with me, correctly brewing this ridiculously easy potion."

The students scurried to finish their potions, but Severus could already tell that at least half the class would be working with Filch on Saturday and not going into town.

He was however baffled with Harry's potion. He'd brewed his fair share of potions, a surprising number in varying shades of orange. Corals, terracotta, ambers… however none of them were even close to Harry's. It wasn't completely unheard of for a potion to sparkle, but this one… the sparkles looked like fireworks.

He studied the ingredients that were sitting on the desk between the two boys but they didn't tell him anything other than the potion he should have brewed. Draco leaned across the gap and whispered something to Harry and the brunet cast a charm over the potion and the blonde carefully picked up the small cauldron before carefully bringing it to Severus.

"It's for Professor Lupin. He needs to take one cup every night of the full moon for the next three moons," Draco offered, before heading back to Harry, who seemed far more coherent then he had been, and together they collected their things and left the classroom in stunned silence.

Until, one by one, each cauldron let out a wet belch that smelt of rotten eggs, phys. ed. and sewer. Severus was quick to cast an air freshening charm on himself and he watched his students as they scrambled to do something similar while retching on themselves. He sneered as they tried to clean up the goo while trying to get away from pungent odor. It would cling to their skin for five days without the proper cleansing agent, which consisted of lemon, tomato juice and dish detergent.

The solution was in the book, but he doubted that anyone had read that far. He planned on having a soak as soon as he dismissed the class.

"You will all meet in the Great Hall after breakfast on Saturday for your detention with Mr. Filch," Severus hissed, before stalking from his classroom to bathe away the odor that was making him sick, even with the freshening charm.

-.-.-.-

In the infirmary Severus, Remus, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy were having a heated, if hushed, discussion about the strange young man that had appeared out of nowhere during Harry's Care of Magical Creature's class; almost landing on Harry and the Runespoor hatchling he was talking to.

Two of the three head's, the least venomous ones, had managed to bite the man. He was stable enough with the bezoar stone, but he needed an actual antidote to the Runespoor toxin.

"He's delusional. He's been calling for the founder's and someone he calls his 'Emerald Heart'. The man needs St. Mungo's," Filius insisted.

"We just need to find the right antidote," Severus insisted, as he flipped through one of Poppy's medical books.

"There is no antidote for-"

"Then I'll make one!" Severus hissed at Poppy, who was trying to tug her book out of Severus' hands.

"We don't even know who he is," Pomona insisted, as she watched her colleagues bicker like the children they taught.

"You are a healer, it shouldn't-"

A loud, shrill whistle cut through the air and the five who were arguing all snapped to attention, much to the headmistress's amusement.

Harry and Draco where outright laughing at them, while Minerva was trying to remain stoic.

"Misters Potter and Malfoy have an announcement to make," she stated with a smirk.

"I found this potion journal in the common room," Draco stated as he held up an old, battered journal that only seemed to be held together by the leather tie that was wrapped around it. "I tried to figure out what it was but I couldn't because it was written in a different language," he shrugged as he offered it to Severus.

"It's not written in any language I know," the potion master actually sounded disappointed, but he continued to flip through the book.

"It's written in Parsel," Harry offered as he brushed past them all, focused on the stranger at the other end of the infirmary.

"He already translated it," Draco offered Severus a roll of parchment.

"It's an antidote using Runespoor venom," Severus was almost buzzing with excitement as he and Poppy studied the potion.

The others were more interested in watching Harry as he settled into a chair next to the stranger's bed and ran a cool cloth over his brow before running fingers through thick hair.

Doing a mental check of his stock, Severus gave Remus an absentminded kiss before he glanced back to Harry and the stranger so he could rush off to start the antidote.

Remus watched him with faint amusement, though he was mostly concerned for his cub, who didn't seem to be as lost as he had before.

"Take the potion Remy," Draco pleaded softly, hugging the man around the middle before he went to join Harry.

Remus blinked, he didn't know what to make of Draco. None of the stories he'd heard from Harry, Severus or the other staff members, or even his own recollections from when he'd taught in the boys third year meshed with the teenager he knew now.

This boy reminded him of the Lovegood child. A little lost, and disconnected from this reality but surprisingly perceptive. He idly wondered if they were somehow related, Minerva pulled him from his thoughts.

"We should go. There isn't much we can do here," she said gently tugging Remus after the other two professors.

Remus sighed and glanced back to Harry and Draco; the blond had pulled a sketchbook from his bag and was working on something and Harry was reading from a green book.

"No," he said gently, pulling his arm free. "I'll stay. I can grade essays just as easily here as I can in my office."

Minerva studied Remus for a full minute before taking in the sight of the two teenagers at the stranger's bedside. She gave a soft sigh and nodded, though she really didn't understand.

Remus watched her go before calling Dobby to fetch the essays he still had to grade as he went to join Harry and Draco, who both gave him toothy grins before going back to what they'd been doing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Special thanks to Sablecurse who got the _Clue_ reference in the last chapter. Remus was copying Mr. Green when he slaps a hysterical Mrs. Peacock. I love it when you guys get my random movie references! Unfortunately there aren't any in this chapter... :(_

**Seven**

Molly looked up from her cross-stitch that she was working on to find an unfamiliar tawny owl sitting on the window sill.

"Hello," she greeted, setting her clothe on the table and pulling off her glasses. "Where are you from?"

The owl set the letter in its beak on the ledge beside her and hooted. Holding out a handful of owl treats, Molly carefully pet the bird. She grinned when the owl cooed and leaned into her touch, forgoing the snack in favour of the petting.

"You should eat," she said softly, putting the treats beside the owl and collecting the scroll. The owl gave another hoot that sounded like a question. "I'll get you some water," Molly replied.

Once the small owl was content with its water and treats, Molly retreated back to her chair and unfolded her letter.

If anyone had been around, they would've noticed the darkening of her features as she read through the letter.

The poor owl was startled so badly by the angry crack of apparition that it fell off the ledge. It fluttered back up with an indignant squawk but carried on with its feast of treats and water.

Molly however was striding angrily up the front steps of Hogwarts, causing many first and second years, and a few sixth and seventh years, to scramble out of her way. The short walk from the front gate where she'd appeared did nothing to dampen her anger.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, as she and Parvati left the Great Hall.

"Ginny dear, how are things?" She greeted her daughter with a hug. "Who is this?" she turned to lightly blushing Parvati.

Ginny stuttered for a moment before finally getting out, "Parvati."

"She's a beautiful girl," Molly beamed at the pair. "She makes you happy yes?" she didn't even wait for a reply, "Make sure you invite her over for the holidays." The stunned pair watched Molly storm into the Great Hall, yelling for her idiot son.

"We need to watch this," Ginny stated gleefully as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her back into the Great Hall.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," almost the entire Gryffindor table were on their feet at the angry yell. The only two that were left were Ron and Lavender, who was feeding Ron from her perch in his lap.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Ron was grabbing at his ear as he dumped his girlfriend unceremoniously to the floor. She gave an indignant squawk before her gaze fell on an irate Molly Weasley. Her rant about rude people was forgotten as she scrambled away from the furious woman.

"Is she a Fury?" someone asked as Molly dragged Ron out of the Great Hall. Someone else whispered something about a Harpy, while another mentioned a Gorgon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shoved Ron into a chair in the office she'd been guided too.

Headmistress McGonagall watched in stunned silence as Ron Weasley wet his pants.

"Did you think it was okay? That your father and I would be okay with this? You've ruined poor Harry's life," that seemed to snap Ron from his fear.

"Poor Harry? What about poor me? I'm the one that's saddled with that abomination and the stupid fuckwit-" Ron's rant was cut off by Molly's slap.

"No you don't get to act like the martyr. _You_ strung that boy along. _You_ hurt Harry. _You_ got him pregnant."

"He did that on purpose, to make me marry him," Ron spouted angrily.

"He didn't even know he could carry a child," Minerva stated, finally moving out from around her desk.

"What?" Molly spun on the headmistress, and to her credit, the older woman didn't even flinch.

"A grave error on everyone's part, which we are working on correcting at this moment," Minerva replied evenly. Her words seemed to calm Molly as she nodded.

"I didn't tell him either. How is he doing?" she asked oddly polite before levelling her wand at Ron, who was trying to sneak out. "Don't. Move." She commanded, her wand sparking ominously.

"He's got Severus and Remus. Draco's been helpful as well," she replied.

Molly nodded, "good, good. If it's possible, I would like to see him, after I've dealt with my idiot son. You can stay if you like. It might do to have a witness." Ron paled at his mother's afterthought.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but simply leaned against her desk, with her arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What made you think that any of this would be even remotely okay?" she ranted again, brandishing Hermione's letter in his face.

"Don't even answer that. I can't even look at you right now. You're grounded, until I can think of something better, and you're off the team, and you're not getting any allowance, not that it matters because you will not be going anywhere with anyone any time soon. Anything that you've been allowed to do, you can't do it anymore. You go to class, you eat meals and you don't get to leave the common room unless it's to go the library."

"But Lavender-"

"No buts. Who is Lavender?" Molly cut off Ron's protest.

"My girlfriend," Ron pouted.

Molly actually blinked stupidly as she stepped away from her son. She glanced at Minerva who was glaring flaming daggers at Ron, "girlfriend?" She hoped she didn't sound as clueless as she felt.

"What, exactly have you been doing? Or should I ask who? You've managed to get Harry pregnant, yet I had to find out from your irate sister that you were dating Hermione and now I found out that you're with this Lavender. How many others have you hurt with your carelessness?" She paused for a moment, waiting for her son to reply before she held up a hand, "you know, I don't know that I want to know."

Ron didn't know what to do or say, he wanted to protest that it wasn't fair. He should be happy and he did love Harry, and Hermione, but they wanted more from him then he was willing to give. He wasn't ready to be a father, or even a fiancé, he just wanted to have fun. And by "fun" he totally meant lots of sex. Lavender was willing to do just about anything and wasn't asking for exclusivity or commitment or money or whatever, she just wanted his cock. Hell sometimes she even invited one of her friends to join them.

"He's all yours Minerva," Molly sighed as she gave the headmistress one last look. She had to smirk at the look of glee that the woman wore. She should probably be afraid for her son, but she found she couldn't care.

"When are we going home?" Ron asked, looking like he wanted to get up but was afraid to.

Molly rounded on him and he tried to become one with the chair. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. You are staying here, and doing whatever Minerva wants you to, and I am going to see Harry before I go home to talk to your father about your appalling behaviour," she stated angrily. She gave Minerva one last glance before storming from her office.

"Really Ronald, I don't see how going home would be any different from staying here," Minerva stated calmly, too calmly for Ron's liking. His mother scared him, that was no secret, but this predator that looked like his former Quidditch obsessed head of house scared him even more.

Once Molly found herself in front of the Gryffindor Tower, she realised that she needed a moment to calm herself.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry," Neville said in surprise as he almost walked into her.

"It's my own fault Neville. It's what I get for standing in front of a door," she replied with a soft smile. The pair fell into an awkward silence, before they spoke at the same time.

"I don't know where Ron or Ginny went," Neville blurted.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Molly asked.

Neville went bright red as Molly chuckled, "I've already seen both my children."

"Well, Harry's been in the infirmary with some guy who fell out of the sky all weekend," Neville replied.

"Thank you dear. Hermione sent me a letter about what my idiot son did to Harry," she offered.

Not knowing what else to say, Neville nodded and moved around Molly, "I was just going to meet someone in the library…" he trailed off.

"Of course dear," Molly watched the young man before heading off to the infirmary.

She was greeted by yelling when she pushed open the door, Poppy was off to the side with a hand over her eyes as she shook her head while Draco was rummaging through her potions and Harry was arguing with the stranger who was struggling to get out of bed.

"I don't need help! Especially from a halfwit, no talent, brainless seer and a lowly, useless mudblood," the stranger yelled as he struggled with the blankets that were tangled about his legs.

"You can't even get out of bed on your own," Harry pointed out, trying to be reasonable. He had noticed Draco's fumble with the vials he was handling.

"Don't touch me!"

"We're the only two that believe that you are who you say you are, Sal," Harry pulled back the sheets, only to have Sal backhand him.

"Are you deaf, boy?" Sal snarled viciously. Before anyone could react, Sal was nursing a bloody nose and a furious Harry was standing over him.

"Do you always attack pregnant teens?" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sal's eyes widened in surprise, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes I'm pregnant," Harry replied, and Sal looked like he was going to say something. Something that Harry wouldn't like if the look of anger mixed with disgust was anything to go by. "And if that offends you then you know where the door is. I hope it hits you on the ass on the way out."

"You're only a child," Sal grabbed Harry's arm, and Molly moved to help but Draco stopped her.

"You don't know the first thing about me," Harry pulled himself from Sal's hand. "I've never been a child, no one ever let me. I was only trying to help you. If anyone knows what it's like to be thrust into a world they know nothing about but everyone knows who they are, it's me. I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven and I definitely didn't know I could get pregnant until I was, after I'd defeated the darkest wizard of this age. Don't ever call me 'boy' again," Harry spun on his heel and stormed out.

Well he would have, but he only made it to the door where Molly easily pulled him against her in a tight hug.

"You arrogant, self-centered, egotistical son of a twathead," Draco hissed as he threw the goblet of pain reliever at Sal. It wouldn't do much good if it had to soak into his skin, not this specific one anyway. "He's been nothing by kind to you and this is how you repay him?"

"I didn't ask for his help." Neither Sal nor Draco noticed that Molly guided Harry from the infirmary.

"That's the thing about Harry, you don't have to," Draco snapped. "Just because you're scared, doesn't mean you have to be alone, that's all Harry was offering: companionship. It's because he's pregnant that he's so mothering. After what happened, he needs someone for himself. That baby needs someone if it's going to survive and for some reason, the castle seems to have chosen you for them. Fuck knows why."

"Why can't you be that someone?"

"Because Harry needs someone to take care of him; he needs someone to care about Harry. Not because of what he's done. Sadly it's what most people see when they look at Harry: The Boy Who Lived. Besides Harry is my brother, not in blood, but in everything else that matters and that would just be weird."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because someone has too."

"You and I both know that I'm not from this time."

Draco shrugged, "doesn't mean you have to go back."

Sal had no idea what to say to that, so he just watched as the blonde left him alone. With a heavy sigh he dropped back onto the flat pillow, and let out a string of impressive curses.

"Ow, you're as bad as Helga!" Sal blurted as Poppy jabbed him with a needle.

"You need your meds, and this is the easiest way to administer them," Poppy explained with a smile that gave Sal the creeps.

Draco smirked as he heard the exchange before the door swung shut. He decided to go find Harry, though he didn't have to go far because he heard Harry and Molly talking softly from where they were sitting on the stairs by the infirmary.

"It is my fault," Harry insisted, voice watery with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, no," Molly cooed, pulling Harry into another hug. "It's not your fault. It is Ron's, and mine, and Albus' and everyone but yours. The only thing you did was fall in love with the wrong person. It's a mistake that everyone makes at least once in their life," she offered as she wiped away Harry's tears. Draco slipped away down the hall, leaving the pair alone.

Harry sighed, "all these hormones are driving me mad."

Molly giggled, "wait till someone tries to help you make dinner and you start yelling at them to get out of your kitchen, and then burst into tears because they didn't help."

Harry had to chuckle, it was weak and watery, but a laugh, "How often did that happen with Arthur?"

"With Bill just about every day, with the others not so much; by the time Ginny came along, Arthur knew not to ask and would either just help or stay out of the kitchen. The older boys… well Bill was about 13 the first and only time he did it. He ended up running around the house being chased with a wooden spoon while I sobbed on Arthur. Charlie and Percy learned from that, the others never really had that problem," Molly replied with a small smile of fond remembrance.

Harry was giggling madly, and every now and again he would blurt out, "wooden spoon!"

After a few minutes Harry managed to calm somewhat, though he was still smiling.

"I will do whatever you want me to do, but what my son did and said was uncalled for. Unless you want me too, I won't take your child from you. This baby is yours, more so than Ron's and he doesn't have a leg to stand on. So no matter what you decide, I will support you one hundred percent, and so will Arthur," Molly offered, sobering the air immediately.

Harry closed his eyes as he let out a heavy breath before practically attacking the woman, "Molly… Mum… I don't… Thank you."

Molly didn't reply, she simply returned the hug, murmuring softly to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Draco watched Harry with Molly and knew that the brunet would be okay. The eldest Weasley's had all but adopted him, but Dumbledore had kept blocking the papers needed for him to be an official Weasley, because according to the old man, Harry needed to be with his Aunt, but now that he was gone… Well Harry had Remus and Severus now and he was unofficially a Weasley. He knew that McGonagall had been against sending Harry to those horrid muggles from the beginning.

Draco idly wished that his own mother had been as caring as Molly was. Narcissa had been more inclined to worry about the latest fashion trends than anything her only son might be doing.

He sighed and turned away from the hugging pair, not wanting to give into the feeling of loneliness that was threatening to overwhelm him and instead turned to the infirmary. He gave his head a shake, unable to believe that Sal had said what he had.

"I don't care that the Ravenclaws are experimenting with belladonna and animal hair again, it's their own fault if something happens. And the damn Hufflepuffs can sneak into the kitchens whenever they want," he huffed as the castle buzzed in his head.

"No, I don't want. Why do I have to? Why can't…? Who would? Seriously?" Draco blurted with a sigh.

"If I talk to Flitwick?" he asked after a long pause. "Fine I'll talk to Flitwick if you stop telling me every little thing that goes on here," he had stopped to massage the bridge of his nose. "Thank you," his relief was palpable.

"No wonder the old man was barmy," he muttered as he headed off to find the charms professor.

"Hey!" he snapped, slapping away the curtain that had decided to snap at him before it tangled around him. "What the hell was that for?" he snarled angrily at a wall.

"Oh so now you go quiet," he glared ineffectually at the closest suit of armour, which simply bowed. Draco muttered to himself as he hurried to the charms corridor.

Even though the school had stopped whispering to Draco, at least for the time being, it hadn't stopped guiding him.

###

Once he paid a short visit to Flitwick, Draco lost himself in just listening to the castle. Not just the castle poking fun at the students as they mucked up another spell and gave their friend rabbit ears, or a professor that was grumbling about poorly written essays.

He gave a chuckle as the castle filled his mind with the image of several third years being chased by Cornish Pixies, that were no doubt from his own second year. He was thankful for the distraction from his own not so stellar life.

He was so lost, that he paid no attention to where he was going and trusted the castle to keep him from walking into something. It didn't keep him from walking into someone, sending him sprawling to the ground. A tall, broad shouldered someone who looked remarkably like Harry, with dark tousled hair, vibrant eyes and an easy, almost too trusting smile.

"Hail friend! Where have you hailed from?" the stranger greeted with heartily, pulling Draco to his feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh… the infirmary?" he replied, though it came out as more of a question. He stumbled as he was set back on his feet. He was reminded of Hagrid, though the stranger was still at least a foot shorter than the half giant.

"Really?" the stranger's brow furrowed in confusion and concentration as he studied Draco. "I don't remember you from any of the classes, but you are familiar."

Draco snuffed in irritation, some of the old him coming back at not being recognized, but then a sharp sting to his backside had him remembering that he wasn't that guy anymore.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he offered.

"Ignatius's son," the stranger exclaimed.

Ignatius? Draco was almost positive there was no Ignatius in the Malfoy line; it could have been one of the names that had been stricken from the line for some un-Malfoy behaviour.

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made, maybe there was an Ignatius somewhere.

"Great Salazar's snake," Draco muttered in surprise as he suddenly remembered the Ignatius Malfoy who had fallen in love with a Muggle.

"You know Serenity?"

Draco blinked once, twice before his eyes rolled back and he dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Well that can't be good," the stranger muttered to himself. He easily scooped up Draco and carried him to the infirmary, oblivious to the stares of the students around him.

###

Draco woke to a hushed conversation coming from the other side of the partition. The castle told him it was Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, but his brain hadn't caught up with that yet.

"Merlin," he muttered, before he frantically looked around to make sure he hadn't accidently summoned the old wizard somehow.

When no one appeared he tried to focus on the conversation, but while he could make out two distinct voices he couldn't make out what they were saying. Stupid privacy spells.

Poppy chose that moment to appear from around the privacy partition with an almost frantic Harry.

"Will you please tell him you're okay before he works himself in such a state that I'll have to sedate him," she stated in mild amusement as Harry began to fuss over Draco, much like an overprotective mother.

He called Harry's name three times with no reaction before he simply grabbed Harry's hands and held his wrists in one hand and gently patted his cheek with the other. When Harry came back to himself he gave them both a sheepish grin and mumbled, "Sorry, damn hormones make me crazy."

Before Harry could pull himself away, Draco who hadn't let go of Harry's wrists tugged him onto the bed and into his lap.

"This is new," Harry stated once Poppy had left the pair with instructions to eat everything that was going to be delivered.

Draco just shrugged, "I like cuddling, and so do you."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, it was true. He and Ginny often curled up on one of the couches either at the Burrow or school when they just wanted or needed to talk. And Remus was always willing to let him curl up next to him when they watched movies at Grimmauld, now that they could.

"So did you really walk into Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked as he picked out the strawberries from his fruit salad.

"I didn't actually know it was him at the time," Draco replied, trying to snatch a strawberry, only to be whacked by Harry's spoon.

"I'm saving those," Harry replied as he spread peanut butter onto a pancake.

Draco looked mildly disgusted with the peanut butter, "not for that I hope?"

"What? Ew no," Harry replied, looking mildly offended. "They're for the ice cream sandwiches, you dolt."

"Ice cream sand- why not just get-"

"Because I like doing things for myself every now and again," Harry snapped, though he didn't sound very angry.

Before Draco could retort, the partition was shoved aside.

"And I thought I was bad. You are an epic moron. They only wanted to help and you've blown all of this out of proportion and probably lost a chance at something special because you were too much of a poopy head."

Draco and Harry shared a look as Harry mouthed the insult.

"If you do not want such a handsome mate, I will try my hand for his affections," Godric looked startled when he noticed Harry and Draco staring at him.

"Harry?" he asked, eyeing Harry rather hungrily. Harry nodded; watching wide-eyed as Godric took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"And you must be Draco," he gave a roguish grin as he kissed his knuckles. Draco nodded, and Godric turned back to Salazar.

"There isn't much time, and you shouldn't get to decide if you are or are not good enough for someone. He probably has enough people making choices for him. So if you don't pull your head out of your ass I will court the young man myself. He and the child he carries are precious gifts," he finished his speech with a scowl at Salazar before he turned back to the teenagers.

"It's an honour to meet you Harry," his voice had lost the anger it had when he'd dealt with Salazar.

Harry sputtered for a moment; he had no idea why he was so flustered around Godric. He didn't think he should be, he wasn't around Salazar, but there was something about the wizard.

"Of course sir, professor, Mister Gryffindor sir."

Godric chuckled softly as he offered Harry his arm, "simply Ric, will do."

"Ric," Harry repeated with a genuine smile, one that the others hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I'm curious how the castle has changed since it was built. It certainly feels different, more alive," he offered as he let Harry guide him from the infirmary. Draco watched Salazar as he watched the pair leave.

"You're killing him," he stated softly when the doors had swung shut.

Salazar glanced at Draco in surprise, he'd forgotten about the blond, "What?"

"He's drawn to you - I think his magic has chosen you as the best choice for healing him. He's fighting that and trying to keep his baby alive alone. If you don't pull your head out of your ass soon, Harry and that gift will both be dead. I hope you'll be able to live with yourself."

Salazar was already shaking his head, "He's got 'Ric now, he'll be fine."

Draco surprised both of them with a vicious snarl, "he doesn't want Godric. He, for reasons known only to him, wants you. He won't sleep with Godric, even to safe himself and to spare your feelings."

"He doesn't dese-"

"Why not let Harry decide who or what he deserves? He's spent his life being manipulated and controlled by people he thought he could trust, let him make a choice," Draco finished with an odd noise of disgust and before Salazar could reply, the blond was storming from the infirmary.

He was so blinded in his anger for Salazar on Harry's behalf that he wasn't paying attention and he walked into Molly Weasley.

"Draco? Are you okay?" She asked, studying him with obvious concern.

Emotions that Draco had spent a lifetime suppressing welled up, squeezing his chest and blocking his throat; he could only shake his head no.

"Oh sweet child," Molly cooed, pulling the stunned blond into a comforting hug. He stiffened, still not used to affection despite how he had coddled Harry, but as she rubbed his back, he slowly relaxed.

"I came to check up on you boys, but you clearly need me more than Harry does," she said as she guided him to wherever it was she was guiding him too.

Draco knew he should protest, he didn't think he needed to talk to anyone, let alone a Weasley, even if by marriage, but then something – the castle no doubt – swatted the back of his head. He wanted to retort, tell the castle off, but then he realized that everything was quiet. There was no buzzing along his skin, or constant roar in his head from the castle. He almost panicked because the castle had been a constant companion for almost six years, but a gentle caress through his hair that ended with a slight pressure on his neck calmed him. The castle wasn't leaving him, just letting him for the moment.

The smell of peppermint brought him back and he realized he was in a sitting room, Severus and Remus's sitting room if the potions journals littering the coffee table were anything to go by. He didn't question why they were here, but it felt right.

He took a sip of the tea that had been pressed into his hands and found it was made just as he liked it; it was even peppermint favoured.

He blinked away tears and studied the woman who seemed to have busied herself with a tray of foods that an elf had brought for them to give Draco some time to calm down.

Taking another mouthful if tea, which he noticed had something a little stronger than sugar and began to tell Molly about everything that was bothering him. About his family, his worry about Harry and what he was going to do when he finished schools.

When he finished some time later, his voice was almost raw, his stomach felt like an empty pit but he felt lighter than he had since he was a young child.

At some point Harry had joined them, curling himself against Draco. Arthur had arrived, looking for his wife, and had stayed back, letting Molly deal with the young man.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us whenever you want to," Molly offered, gently cupping his cheek.

"Though you shouldn't have to worry about that for much longer," Severus announced softly as he appeared, with a box in his hands.

Arthur was silent as he stood behind his wife, and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, watching as Severus handed Draco the box.

Harry shifted so Draco could set the box on his lap and watched in curiosity, the box looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"You should know that no matter what, you are more than welcome in our home. No child should be considered a chore or a burden," Molly stated, squeezing the blonds hand. Draco didn't miss the glance that Arthur shot at Harry.

"Every child is a treasure, one that should be loved and cherished."

It was then that Draco realized that while he may have more money than the Weasley's could possibly ever imagine, they were far richer than he could ever hope to one day be. What was money if you didn't have anyone to spend it on? He vowed to set up something for the family that barely knew him, but was opening their home to him, despite what his family had said and done to them in the past.

"What is this?" he asked as he ran a hand over the box, trying to bring himself back to the present.

"Open it," Harry nudged him with his shoulder. He was pretty sure he knew why the box was familiar; it had been presented to him a few days after he'd woken from his battle with Voldemort.

Draco slowly pulled the ribbon, and chuckled at Harry who was practically vibrating beside him.

Everyone watched as Draco pulled off the top of the box, and spread the silver tissue paper with little green dragons out to see what they were hiding almost reverently. Most of his gifts had usually come in the bag from the store they'd been bought at. They let him take his time, but Harry looked like he was about to explode.

"I don't understand," he said after a moment, looking up at Severus; ignoring Harry.

"I've been trying for years," he began as he moved to sit on the table that was in front of the couch that Draco and Harry were on.

"Hush, cub," Remus whispered as he pulled Harry away from Draco, so Severus could sit next to him, but he stayed on the couch.

Draco ran a hand over the gold lettering on the yellowed parchment.

_Adoption_

"Sev?" The nickname was loaded with a million questions. Why now? What does it mean? What's going to happen?

"Come here child," Severus opened his arms to Draco, who practically launched himself at the potions master.

"I've been trying to get custody of you for years, but Lucius wouldn't have it, and then the ministry didn't want a former Death Eater to house the child of Voldemort's right hand man, but you are now legally, my son," Severus whispered into Draco's hair. Neither noticed Harry as he tried to say something, but Remus kept him still. This moment was for Draco and Severus. Harry and Remus would have their moments with them soon.

"You've always been my father," Draco stated, before burying himself in Severus robes, gripping the fabric in tight fists. Severus held on just as tightly.

Sniffling brought the pair back to the sitting room, Molly and Arthur had moved to the kitchen to give the small family space. Harry however was blowing his nose on a handkerchief.

"Hormones," he scowled as he flicked the soiled clothe away. Draco snickered as Remus ruffled Harry's hair.

"Who's hungry?" Molly asked, cutting off what might have been a snarking match no one needed.

Through dinner, which Molly had somehow prepared without the others noticing, Harry and Draco talked about things they wanted to do. Wand making for Draco, he wanted to see what could be done with runes and wands. He'd had long conversations with Ollivander and he wanted to try it.

Harry wanted to set up a program for muggle born students to start a year early to learn the basics, or a school for younger students and he wanted to go into transfiguration. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but the subject fascinated him.

After dinner Molly and Arthur went to visit their daughter, to meet her girlfriend, and Severus and Remus escorted the pair to their common rooms.

Draco insisted on walking Harry to Gryffindor first. To everyone's surprise, they found an agitated Salazar Slytherin pacing in front of the Pink Lady, who was with Violet and the pair were scowling at him.

"I created this school, I should have access to all the rooms," he ranted when he saw them. Then he blushed and cleared his throat, "my apologies. I don't think I properly thanked you for saving my life, Professor Snape."

"You saved your own life," Severus retorted, trying to shield Harry from the founder.

"I know I've screwed up Harry, but please, I'd like to talk to you."

Harry studied the man for a minute, before giving a sigh and nodding. "But make it quick, I have to finish an essay before I have a long leisurely wank before bed." He left the others snickering as he led the stunned Salazar down the hall to a quiet stairwell.


	9. Chapter 9

_Surprise! If you haven't noticed, I re-posted the previous chapters because I had read through them and did a little bit of editing. Not enough to have to go back and re-read them, but cleaned them up. When I only remembered the notes after chapter 5 I think. I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything really important.  
_

_Don't forget to "like" me on face book (SlaineWingsHome). Please? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes and quivering lip* There's special notes and stuff that aren't available anywhere else._

_Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and everything. Enjoy!_

**Nine**

Harry sighed blissfully as he sank into the steaming, almost too hot soapy water. He shifted about until he found a comfortable spot and sank till his chin touched the water. He waved his hand, splashing water out of tub accidentally, making more fragrant bubbles appear.

He growled as a knock pulled him from his bubble sculpting.

"Please Mr. Potter? I'd like another chance to talk to you," Salazar pleaded from the other side of the door.

Harry growled in frustration as he absently rubbed his barely there bump it pulsed in sadness.

"I'm sorry sweetling, I'm trying I really am," he soothed, his own magic gave an add send of excited trill, causing Harry to scowl.

The next knock was followed by a concerned, "Harry are you all right?"

"You had your chance to talk and, instead, you stood and fidgeted your sleeves to nothing, stammering senselessly for over twenty minutes."

"I've never been one with words at least next out loud, or when they involve feelings. If I don't say anything meaningful in the next two minutes, you can toss me out and I won't ever darken your doorway again."

Harry was tempted to toss the man on his ear anyway, but the way his magic sang and the small bundle of magic in his abdomen buzzed with happy energy kept him from doing it. He gave another sigh and checked to make sure any important bits, like his inappropriately hard cock were sufficiently covered, and unlocked the door with a wave of his hand.

Closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the tub his listened to Salazar as he shuffled and the bathroom trying to find a place to sit. Harry cracked one eye open and snickered at seeing the great Salazar Slytherin perched on the edge of the toilet seat.

Closing his eye, he listened to Salazar fidget. The other man tried several times to say something but nothing would come out.

"Either start talking or walk away," Harry snapped without opening his eyes. He knew he was being rude but he had been nothing but kind to the other wizard and Sal had been worse than Snape on his worse days.

"I'm sorry. No one's really ever cared about me before. I was the middle forgotten child, my two older brothers were perfect and could do no wrong even when they did and my sister was a princess; spoiled and pampered because she had been the miracle child, surviving against all odds. I was in the middle, nothing I did was right, or perfect, or adorable. No one ever cared about my wellbeing, or my abilities. I'm pretty sure my parents forgot about me from time to time, or all together, until they got the invite to the opening of my school, our school. This school," he stopped and gave a sigh as he rubbed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Even then they didn't appreciate the colours or the mascot even though it was based on the family crest. My father was a curse breaker and unlike the rest of my brothers I actually wanted to be one too, but my father wouldn't have it, he wanted me to marry a man I had never met and breed a hoard of children because my sister wanted to be a curse breaker. What I wanted didn't matter. Then I started looking for a suitor, something my father whole heartedly disapproved of, because he'd already picked out my husband. Even if at the time, I was only interested in a wife. The suitors that arrived were only in it because they thought they could get to my brothers or sister. None of them wanted me. They wanted someone else. Someone I couldn't be. And when I wasn't like Sebastian, or Severen, or Serena they left. So forgive me, my attitude earlier was less then you deserve. I am only used to pushing people away because want something I cannot give them. I was afraid that once you figured that out, you would leave."

Harry could only stare at Salazar in shock. That was not what he'd been expecting when he'd offered to listen. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it hadn't been that.

Salazar took Harry's silence for another expected rejection and stood, hiding his shaking hands in his robes. "Thank you for your time Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure to have known you."

Salazar was at the door when Harry called him back. "Um Sal, can we maybe meet for breakfast at around eight tomorrow?"

Without turning, so Harry wouldn't see the silly grin he had Salazar replied with, "Don't you have class?"

"Not first think. It's potions and since I'm not allowed anywhere near them," he trailed off but both of them heard the unspoken "until I'm stable" and it tore at Sal's heart.

"I look forward to it Mr. Potter." He offered with a small smile for Harry.

"Harry."

Salazar nodded, "good night Harry." He finally left Harry alone with his bubbles.

-.-.-.-

When Harry emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later wrapped in a ridiculously fluffy bathrobe that had been a gift from Severus, one of the man's guilty pleasures, he was grinning madly.

Remus and Draco looked up from their chess match and Severus emerged from the kitchen still stirring a bowl of cookie dough. Harry had been delighted when he'd discovered that Severus had been the mind behind his favourite cookies; the ones with Reese cups and lots of food colouring, and sprinkles for that extra kick of sugar.

"Tell us what happened," Draco half demanded half asked. The pair had decided to stay with Remus and Severus, when Harry had walked away from Salazar the first time, obviously disappointed when the other man hadn't said a word.

"You mean, you don't know?" Harry teased as he flopped onto the couch.

"I may be asking for the mundanes who seem to have been struck dumb," he retorted, studying the chess board intently. Even Harry, who was probably the worst chess player in Europe, could tell the blond was two moves away from losing.

Harry snorted, "we agreed to breakfast in the morning since I have a free period then."

"Just because you have a free period, doesn't mean you don't have work to do," Snape called from the kitchen where he'd retreated once he'd realized Harry wasn't going to murder anyone.

"I already asked Ric to help me. He's gonna tutor me. He knows some pregnancy safe potions I can do, none of them are on an exam, but I'll still be able to brew."

Over the course of the last year Harry had found an odd comfort in brewing potions. He had been upset with Ron and Hermione and had needed some solitude. He found it in the room of requirement in the form of a potions lab. So he started with first year potions and worked until he perfected them. Without Snape looming over him, and the Slytherins throwing things into his cauldron he'd proven to be a decent brewer. At the beginning of the school year when he'd discovered he hadn't made it into Snape's class, he'd gone to the man who had since become Severus and asked to prove himself. When he'd brewed three Newt level potions almost flawlessly Severus had allowed him into the class, but only after Harry had told him what he'd done to not make the second potion flawless.

"Harry," Severus began half apologizing, half chastising and earning a reproving glare from Remus.

"It's okay, Sev. This way you don't have to change your lesson plan, and I can still brew; hopefully keeping up with the class. Besides Ric assured me he wouldn't coddle me."

"I don't coddle," Severus retorted as he slammed the oven shut. When he emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, he found Harry, Remus and Draco all watching him with identical looks of knowing amusement.

"Don't you have homework to do or something that doesn't involve being here?" he snarled.

Draco snorted while Harry and Remus laughed outright.

With a defeated sigh, Draco knocked down his King, and his Queen, much to the remaining pieces dismay. Ignoring them, he stood to stretch the kinks in his back.

"I've had my ass kicked enough times today, I'm going to help the first and second years prank the third and fourth years. Good night Da, Uncle Remy, Little Brother."

"I'm not little," Harry protested with a pout that would put a toddler to shame.

"Yes, actually you are," Draco stated, pulling him into a headlock. "You're littler than me, and younger than me, so there."

Harry scowled as he wrestled his way out of Draco's arms, "Careful, you really shouldn't manhandle pregnant people that way; it's not good for anyone."

"You just don't like being manhandled by someone this good looking," Draco stated, striking a ridiculous pose, one hand on his hip the other reaching above his head.

"Whatever loser, don't you have first and second years to terrorize?" Harry retorted as he scooped up a handful of floo powder to toss into the flames.

"See if I share anything with you ever again," Draco all but flounced from the room, causing Harry to snicker as he called out "Lion's Den" before stepping into the flames.

"Bye Da, other Da," Harry called back with a casual wave before disappearing. Neither boy had noticed the gobsmacked look on the potion's professor's face.

"Sev?" Remus asked softly, eyeing his lover with concern.

"He called me da."

Remus chuckled softly, "they both did, and me. If you aren't careful, the firsties will be calling you Da as well."

"If those blundering buffoons think that even for a minute that I won't turn them into potion ingredients," he began to snarl, only to be cut off with a gentle kiss from Remus.

"You're really just a giant teddy bear," Remus teased, before tugging on Severus' hand as he headed to the bedroom.

"Yeah and you're just a big fluffy puppy, with bad teeth," he retorted, as he managed to free himself from Remus and go check on the cookies.

"Oi! I do not have bad teeth, my father paid good money for these pearly whites, thank you very much," Remus retorted, leaving a trail of discarded clothing as he headed to the bathroom to run a bath. "And bring me some cookies."

"They aren't done yet," Severus replied around a mouthful of cookie.

"That's the second batch."

"They're for Harry."

"Like he's going to know."

"And Draco."

"Who's allergic to peanut butter? If you don't bring me some cookies you won't get any bath sex."

Severus rolled his eyes, if he wasn't getting any sex, than neither was Remus.

"Or shower sex, or dinner sex, or dessert sex where there's always a second coming, or after dinner sex, or bed time sex, or morning sex, or any sex really."

"Unless you have a catamite hidden in the closet, then you won't be getting any either," Severus replied, stripping off his teaching robes and leaving them in a pile in the living room before heading to the bathroom with a plate of cookies.

"Sev," Remus whined, finally shutting off the water. He suddenly spun around to find a naked Severus leaning against the door wearing only a smirk as he bit into a cookie. His smirk turned morphed into a scowl when Remus snatched the cookie plate, gave him a chaste but loving kiss and all but dove into the steaming, bubble-filled water before Severus could even blink.

Severus growled as Remus blinked up innocently at him, stuffing a cooking into his mouth. "Are you coming in or are just going to be a tease by standing there naked?"

"I get top tonight," he stated climbing into the tub behind the werewolf.

"You always top," Remus pointed out, settling against Severus' chest.

"There was that one time…"

"If you say 'at band camp' we aren't watching any more movies, ever."

"I was going to say 'on your birthday' but someone cut me off."

"Have a deliciously, wonderful cookie. I love you," Remus grinned sheepishly, stuffing a cookie into Severus' mouth. Severus managed a chuckle but let Remus change the subject. The birthday in question had ended in a trip to the emergency spell damage ward at St. Mungo's and a month long ban on sex of any kind.

Once the empty plate was safely tucked away from the bath, not to keep I dry, but to keep I from breaking, the pair had their bath sex, and shower sex, and against the counter sex, and can't make it to the bed sex, finally collapsing onto the bed for one more round before curling up together falling asleep.

-.-.-.-

Harry was crouched over the tiny form of his three year old, sheltering the child from the mysterious black smoke that had appeared out of nowhere. It slowly pulled back and Harry began casting every shielding spell he knew. The black smoke pulled back, still thick and heavy but not as oppressive.

Without a second thought Harry scooped up his little boy and shouted, "Expecto patronum!"

Instead of the expected stag, a large silver snake appeared. A basilisk.

It coiled around Harry and his child, pushing the smoke back but snapping at the tendrils that tried to get closer.

Harry continued to cast spells from inside the coils.

"You will not take my baby!" he shouted as purple light flashed from his wand and exploded against the smoke causing it to recoil away from where the spell hit.

The smoke managed to cut through the basilisk's tail, but instead of vanishing the snake hissed and upped its attack, loosening its coil around Harry. The tail that had been cut off morphed into a chimera and launched itself at the smoke. It was still all around Harry and his child, but it wasn't closing in. it wasn't moving back either but it wasn't growing either.

Salazar watched helplessly from his spot in the forest. A solid, but invisible wall kept him from helping Harry and his child. He could hear and see everything, but apparently Harry couldn't hear or even see him, but it didn't stop him from pounding on the glass and yelling for Harry. He stepped back and fired several spells at the wall, but the wall seemed to absorb them.

He stopped when he finally realised that his spells had no effect, only to watch as one of the tendrils somehow made it passed the basilisk, the chimera, and Harry and snatched up his child.

"No!" both Harry and Salazar yelled, flinging the most powerful spells at the smoke. The two creatures launched themselves at it.

In two separate parts of the castle, the two men woke covered in a cold sweat and panting.


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no excuse...I am truly sorry for the long ass wait... but I hope the smut in the middle makes up for it. There is only one or two chapters left I think... _

_ENJOY!_

**Ten**

Harry was tired, frustrated and so worried that it bordered on panic, which wasn't good for anything. And as much as he disliked the bastard who had knocked him up in the first place, he couldn't really bring himself to hate him. It didn't mean he didn't want to castrate him, or string him up by his balls or something equally tortuous, but he couldn't hate him.

He also didn't have enough energy to hate anyone. Except maybe Umbridge, may she rest in pieces.

The baby was draining magically, physically and mentally. So much so, that the teachers had stopped taking points from Harry for falling asleep in class. They did however scowl at Salazar because they all knew he could easily fix Harry.

Harry needed Salazar badly, that was another thing; while he was exhausted to the point of madness, he as horny as fuck.

He had quickly grown to care about the other wizard, despite the rocky introduction. They still had their fights; a memorable one involved Salazar implying that Harry should be a stay at home parent, and while Harry had no problem with it, he had no intention of doing so. A mild fear of turning out like Aunt Petunia nagged at the back of his mind, but he steadfastly ignored it in favour of telling Salazar off. He had no idea what he wanted to do but he couldn't see himself becoming Molly Weasley. He didn't even know how to knit; even though she had tried to teach him.

But Salazar seemed to think that Harry, and any bearer male or female, should be in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. The entire hall had stopped to watch as Harry dumped whatever Salazar had been eating onto the stunned wizard's head and yelled, "Times have changed, maybe you should too, since you're stuck here and all." Harry had stormed out after that, his billowing cloak making Severus proud, and refused to talk to Salazar for three days.

Eventually Salazar cautiously approached Harry, with his metaphorical tail between his legs and a pile of brochures and applications for Harry to read through and maybe fill out. There were even a few for Salazar.

As Harry's deadline loomed ever closer, he grew more anxious. He needed Salazar to claim him, to claim the baby, and not just in a public "till death so you part" kind of way.

"Are you ever going to fuck me, or should I go ask Draco, or maybe Godric?" Harry snapped finally, causing the people who were sitting closest to them, to stare in shocked silence. When Salazar didn't reply right away, too stunned by the suddenness of the question, Harry stormed out. Something he seemed to making a stunning habit out of.

Salazar thumped his head against the table a few times, Hermione only just managing to pull the plate of food away, before he stood and ran after Harry.

He knew where Harry was going, or at least he hoped he knew where he was going, so he made a quick stop at the greenhouses, always impressed with the way that Professor Sprout kept them, knowing Helga would be proud, and carefully plucked a few of the safer blossoms. He also knew that Pomona and Helga, who were both hopeless romantics, would approve of the gesture as he dashed off to where Harry had, hopefully gone.

Thankfully Harry was exactly where Salazar thought he'd be; at a clearing by the lake that had once been a lookout spot but had long since been abandoned for ones closer to the school and farther from the forest.

Harry was perched on a log, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared out over the lake. Salazar took a moment and just watched Harry. They had come to this spot several times over the last few weeks, ether to have long talks or just sit and enjoy the others company.

"If you don't want to join with me, then you should probably leave. I will go to Godric, or Draco, or even Remus if I have to. I will not lose this child."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that we are not in my time, and that I haven't already bedded you," he offered Harry the flowers and an apologetic smile.

Harry stayed silent but accepted the flowers. They were his favourite after all.

"Tonight, be ready at seven, I will pick you up at your guardians chambers," he gave Harry's hand a soft peck before locking his gaze with Harry's. "I would stay and court you, but I have much to prepare."

"Bye," Harry waved limply as he watched Salazar head back to the castle. "Well that wasn't the strangest encounter yet," he mumbled as he absently rubbed his belly.

.-.-.-.

At 6:55 Harry was nervously pacing a path in Remus and Severus' carpet of their living room. Remus was watching with ill-concealed amusement, while Severus was busy working on a cross-stitch pattern for Minerva's birthday.

"Do you have any idea how old that very expensive and very old Persian rug is and how much it's worth?"

"Um… very old and very expensive?" Harry replied, causing Remus to chuckle and Severus to scowl.

"Come here, Cub," Remus grabbed Harry as he passed by and tugged the young wizard onto his lap. Most teenagers would allow it, but Harry wasn't most teenagers. He relished in whatever touch he could get.

"Relax, you have no reason to be nervous about tonight," he soothed.

"You've only been with Mr. Weasley. I highly doubt he took the time to ensure you were properly prepared or taken care of," Severus began, even as Harry turned a bright red. He was saved from more embarrassment by a knock on the door.

"Oh holy hell, he's here! Do I look okay?" he panicked, before bolting to his room.

Remus's poorly hidden chuckle earned him a "jerk" from Harry, and a stinging hex from Severus.

"Answer the door," he snarled half-heartedly as he went to pull Harry's hands from his already dishevelled hair to try and soothe him.

Salazar looked up at Remus's amused snort, and blushed furiously as he lowered his hand that was trying to smooth his hair, and giving himself a pep talk.

"Good evening Professor Lupin," he greeted, reclaiming his confidence as he held out his hand for Remus to shake.

Remus eyed him wearily; still unimpressed with the way he'd treated Harry when he'd first arrived.

"Harry will be out in a moment, he's gone to change. He suddenly didn't like what he was wearing," Remus offered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Shut up," Harry shouted back, as he appeared with Severus.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you all first," Salazar admitted, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Of course, what about?" Remus replied, hoping he knew what the founder wanted.

"I know we've done this all ass backwards but i was hoping to get your permission to court your son, from both of you." He added with a glance at Severus, who had appeared when Remus hadn't returned.

"I know Harry and i haven't had the best start," he was too intent on his shoes to notice the look that Remus and Severus had shared, "but I would like to make it work. He's a remarkable young man and when I'm with him i feel complete for the first time in my life," he rambled when the pair remained silent.

"You should really ask Harry," Remus replied, with a grin over Salazar's shoulder.

"Ask Harry what?"

Salazar spluttered as he spun around to find Harry, looking decadent in a purple button down and charcoal trousers.

"I ... Uh... I just sucking, wondering," he amended when Remus elbowed him. He stopped and took a deep breath, deciding to start again.

He pulled a box from inside his robes and offered it to Harry.

"Harry James Lupin-Snape, would you do me the great honour of allowing me to court you?"

Harry looked from the blue box in his hands, to his father, who looked like he was trying to not squeal like a teenage girl.

"Court?" Harry asked, feeling all kinds of stupid. He'd been in the wizarding world for almost seven years, but there was still so much he had no idea about.

"Like dating, but more formal; there are certain rituals and practices that have to be followed," Remus offered. One being that the courter must ask permission of his intended's family."

"Isn't that just fancy dating?" Sometimes Harry really hated just how much he didn't know. He had never actually asked a girl out, and no one had ever asked him out; he and Ron had just started to be together after that first kiss.

"Not quite, Emerald," Salazar replied, pulling another package from his robes.

He stilled Harry's hands - they'd been fiddling with the first gift, and had almost shredded the ribbon.

"You don't have to open that right now, but take this, read up on the courtship," he offered.

"If you do accept tonight then we can't… it'll be…"

"It'll be a very PG night," Remus offered, when Salazar trailed off, not knowing how to say it politely in front of Remus and Severus.

Salazar blinked in confusion, "PG?" he repeated. While he'd been invited to their movie nights, he hadn't been informed of the rating system. It was something that Harry did understand though, and he carefully put the gift down, afraid that fiddling with it anymore would be seen as "opening" the gift.

"So my opening that gift would symbolize my acceptance of your offer," it was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Isn't there a no sexual encounters clause?" Severus asked, eyeing the frayed bow and idly wondering if it would work for his scrap book.

"There is, but the ritual doesn't begin until Harry formally accepts," Salazar replied.

"No sex? What no, we can't not have sex!" Harry began to panic; one hand went to his abdomen protectively.

"Hey!" Salazar was immediately in front of Harry, cupping his face, trying to ground him. "Hey, My Emerald, you haven't formally accepted so I am not courting you, we haven't started anything, so we can do what we please."

"So we can…?" Harry asked, blushing as he cast a glance to Remus and Severus, who were trying and failing to look like they weren't watching the pair keenly.

Salazar nodded and pulled Harry into a tight hug, "it's what I had planned for us tonight."

"Can we go?" Harry asked, giving them all a blinding grin, causing Salazar to chuckle and Severus to scowl. He knew it was the only way, but he didn't have to like it.

"Of course," Remus replied, pulling Harry into a quick hug. "I'd tell you to be good…" he trailed off, giving Harry a smirk as he tightened his hug.

"And we're done here," Harry blurted as he tried to pull away from a laughing Remus. Harry finally freed himself – Remus let him go – and tugged Salazar to the door.

When they were gone, Remus gave a soft sigh, letting Severus pull him into his arms from behind.

"He shouldn't have to do this," Remus muttered, leaning against Severus, who ran his hands over Remus' stomach.

"No, he shouldn't. But he is, and the best we can do for him is support him and be there for him," Severus stated, still staring a little wistfully at the door.

Remus finally turned in Severus' arms, "I love you."

Severus gave a soft smile before kissing Remus, "I love you, my wolf." He let Remus pull him into the bedroom.

.-.-.-.

Harry let Salazar lead them on a walk of the castle, showing him what was new and where the founders all had rooms before ending with his own.

Harry had of course seen most of the castle, but having one of the actual founder's, telling stories about it being built was something else altogether.

Anecdotes about men who helped build Hogwarts, where the name came from; the women who protected the school and gave him life.

All that was forgotten when Salazar led Harry into him rooms; everything became real.

"Sal, you don't have…" Harry started, but Salazar cut him off with a kiss. It was chaste but passionate, full of everything that Salazar wanted to tell Harry, but couldn't get the words out.

"I want to," he said softly as he pulled away reluctantly. "Tonight is about you; whatever you want."

Harry studied Salazar, and smiled softly when he found only honesty and desire, something he only remembered seeing in Ron in those first few days.

"I want you," he finally whispered huskily, a hand gently cupping Salazar's cheek. The older man's eyes fell shut as he leaned into the gentle touch. After a moment he turned and softly kissed Harry's palm.

"Let me save you."

Harry couldn't stop the slow tears. He had known, but no one had really said it. Not that way.

"Please."

That one whispered word was all Salazar needed to scoop Harry into his arms and carry the smaller man to the bedroom. Harry had no idea what the room looked like, all his attention was focused on the man who was now kneeling over him.

"You are beautiful," Salazar whispered as he kissed his way down to Harry's collar bone, slowly undoing the buttons on Harry's purple shirt to kiss the soft skin it hid.

Harry moaned and tried to reach for Salazar's trousers but Sal stopped him, "Never mind me, tonight is for you. I will find my pleasure in yours," he stated between kisses as he made his way over Harry's belly and slightly protruding belly button.

He popped the button on Harry's trousers and eased them off and tossing them to the floor, leaving Harry in his purple shirt and black briefs.

Sal reverently peeled back the briefs, revealing an impressive erection.

Harry almost exploded right then when Salazar licked the underside of his leaking cock, right along the vein; he smirked as he ran his tongue around the head, teasing the slit.

Harry's hands were tangled in Salazar's hair, holding the older man in place as he all but fucked his mouth. He let Harry as he began to tease Harry's entrance and as he slid a slicked up finger into Harry and he gave a wordless cry and filled Sal's mouth with cum and Sal managed to swallow it all.

Working carefully, he eased three fingers into Harrys arse, bringing Harry to a second, sudden orgasm. Licking Harry clean, Sal gave a soft chuckle when he realized that Harry had passed out.

"Sal," Harry half moaned, half whimpered, already missing the other man.

"Hush my Emerald," he soothed, running a hand through Harry's hair, his trousers hanging off his hips. "I'm not finished with you quite yet."

Harry whimpered and reached out for Salazar, "Please I need you," harry hissed, causing Sal to shudder as he shucked his trousers and joined Harry on the bed, covering him like a blanket; careful not to put too much weight on Harry's stomach.

Harry blushed as Sal brushed a gentle thumb along Harry's cheek, even as he reached down to wrap a hand around Sal's neglected cock.

"No, my Heart this is for you. Not me, I'll find my release in you," he repeated, and Harry moved to roll onto his knees.

"No, face to face," he blurted at Harry's look of confusion. "I need to watch you, and I think you need to know it's me."

"I love you Sal," Harry surprised them both, "But if you don't do something soon, I going to have to go find Ric."

Sal growled - and wasn't that hot - and shoved a pillow under Harry's hips before positioning himself at Harry's loosened hole.

He began to rock his hips gently, pushing into Harry a little more with every thrust. It didn't take long as Harry locked his ankles around Salazar's back and forced Sal into him. Both moaned as Sal was finally – _finally_, buried balls deep in Harry. Harry exploded over both of them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, a blush creeping u his chest to his ears. He tried to pull away but Sal stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't ever apologize for finding pleasure in me, with me, for yourself."

Harry tightened his legs around against Sal's ass and kissed him hungrily.

"Then find yours in me," he half whispered, half hissed against Sal's lips.

Sal groaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder, and began a slow gentle thrust. Until Harry keened and dug his nails into Sal's back, "more, please."

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby," it was true, but he didn't even really know if he'd last long, which was ridiculous, considering what he'd told Harry earlier.

"Fuck me like you mean it. I want to ache tomorrow. I want to have to be yelled at by my teachers for shifting about and not paying attention. I want to have to hide at lunch to have a wank because all I can think of, all I can concentrate on is my ass, my sore ass and why it hurts to sit."

Sal planted an almost chaste kiss to Harry's lips, quieting him, before he began to shift about, peppering kisses on Harry's jaw, neck, and shoulders, leaving little bite marks in his wake.

Harry moaned as he felt Sal's cock slip deeper into him. When Sal finally settled, he was leaning against a pile of pillows and Harry was straddling his hips. Harry began to roll his hips, relishing the feel of Sal's cock filling him.

Harry started hissing, "you feel so good," was the last coherent thing he managed before he devolved into hissing and muttering nonsense.

Sal managed two- three more hard thrusts before everything - the hissing, the rambling, he clinching, had Sal exploding into Harry's spasming channel.

Harry had one more weak orgasm, cum dribbling out of his spent cock; he whimpered as he collapsed against Sal, who ran soothing hands along Harry's sides and up his back. "We should get cleaned up," he offered as he tried to shift Harry off so he would get up.

Harry keened and there was a tingle of magic over both of them. "There done," he gave Sal a cheeky grin. Both knew that a real shower would be better, but neither one of them actually wanted to move.

That's how they fell asleep, though several hours later Sal woke to find that they had ended up spooning Harry's back to Sal's chest. He reached down, curious, and easily slipped into Harry's still loose hole; even asleep Harry moaned and pushed back. "Please," he muttered.

Salazar grinned and gave his erection a few tugs, and when he was semi-hard, he applied more lube just to be safe, and rubbed his cock against Harry's crack, teasing his hole; hoping to wake him a little more.

"Empty, need you," Harry pleaded pushing against him, reaching back to grab Sal's ass cheek.

Sal wasn't looking for gratification, not really, and soon even as his hips rocked almost unconsciously his hand splayed on Harry's stomach he was soon asleep against.

When Sal woke again, Harry was riding him.

"Fuck Harry," he hissed.

"I thought that was what I was doing," he replied cheekily in English.

It didn't take long for either one to come; crying out the other's name. Once Harry had found his breath he regretfully pulled himself off Sal, causing them both to moan, and headed to the bathroom.

"Now we should actually shower," Harry stated as he sashayed into the bathroom.

Sal had thought he'd never seen anything sexier than Harry's cum covered thighs.

.-.-.-.

Three days later, Harry felt worse than he did when he couldn't sleep and had been constantly throwing up. "Morning" sickness his ass.

"You look like death warmed over," Seamus offered as Harry dropped his bag to the floor and collapsed onto the bench, his forehead thudding against the table. He managed to flip Seamus off with a weak groan.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Just fucking peachy," he snapped, pushing himself away from the table. He didn't want this concern for him, he didn't need it. "It's just all the sex. I'm not used to good, satisfying sex."

It's a blatant lie; they all know it because not only has Harry been spending the nights in the dorm, but because he has begun to wear the bracelet that Sal had given him when he'd asked to court Harry. They weren't allowed to be alone, let alone have sex.

Despite they're recent fight, Hermione still knows just about everything there is to know about Harry. She's also been able to read him like one of her books since they were twelve and she could see the fear in his eyes and he way his hand is always on his stomach. She could hear the mild tremor in his voice.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey," she suggested, catching up to him.

"I said I was fine," he all but shouted, before he stormed for the door, leaving his bag on the floor.

He made it to the Slytherin table before he stumbled; several of them sneered and moved away from him, causing him to roll his eyes as he leaned on the table.

"Oh grow up," the insult faded off as his eyes continued to roll back and he slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.

Everyone pushed themselves to their feet, some even standing on their chairs as Draco, Hermione, Luna and several staff members rushed to his side.

Sal pushed his way through frantically trying to get to Harry, but Remus and Severus kept him away while Poppy worked on Harry.

It only took a few moments, which felt like hours, before Poppy announced that she was taking Harry to the infirmary. Everyone watched as Poppy began to levitate Harry out of the great hall only to have Severus stop her so he could carry Harry himself.

Hermione and Draco followed with Godric as Remus and Salazar hurried to keep up with Poppy and Severus.

"Finish up," Minerva announced suddenly, "Five points from anyone who is late for their first class." The students scrambled to get their bags and rush to their class.

"Poor bloke; can't catch a break," Seamus muttered; Neville, Ginny and Parvati nodded sadly in agreement, while the rest of the students whispered their own theories about what was wrong with Harry.

.-.-.-.

In the infirmary, Severus and Salazar paced in opposite directions while Remus sat with Draco, gently rubbing his arm as they talked with Godric in low tones. Hermione just watched them all wondering if she should really be there, but before she could decide Poppy and Luna emerged from behind the curtain, Luna nodding about something before hurrying off to get whatever it was that her mentor needed.

They all watched her expectantly.

"Harry's fine," she stated, only to have a loud shrill whistle cut through the demands for answers and questions that mostly came from Remus, Severus and Salazar.

"Thank you Luna," Poppy gave the girl a nod as she disappeared behind the curtains with a book.

Hermione glanced at the adults who were still bombarding a surprisingly calm Poppy. Honestly, if they'd just let her talk they'd all get their answers.

She glared at Draco, who had snorted in amusement. "You said that out loud," he offered before slipping behind the curtain.

The tree men looked rather sheepish as Remus mumbled an apology.

"I'm sorry, I should be in class. I'll go," she trailed off, gathering her bag.

"Nonsense, check on your friend. I'm sure he'd like to see you," Poppy stated, giving Hermione a gentle push toward the curtains.

Hermione was surprised to find Draco and Harry playing wizard's chess while Luna sketched the pair.

"Hermione," Harry beamed, even as his knight was owned by Draco's bishop. "Did she tell you?"

"Did who tell me what?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Obviously not, she was too busy telling off Da, Remy and Sal," Draco retorted.

"Did you really?"

Hermione turned a bright red, "I didn't mean too, but they were just bombarding Madame Pomfrey with questions but wouldn't let her reply. I didn't think I said it out loud, but apparently I did."

Harry howled with laughter, "I wish I could have seen their faces."

"What happened Harry?" she asked in obvious concern for her friend who was a little more bubbly than she'd seen him in a long time, if ever.

Harry's queen took out three of Draco's pawns; apparently the rules of the game had been tossed out the window.

"Poppy gave me a mild sedative, it won't hurt the baby and it'll keep me relaxed so I won't be in as much pain. It's the baby. It needs time to adjust, and to change. It's taken a lot out of me, I just need a few days of peace, rest and Sal and I'll be good as new. Better even."

"I'll leave you be then," she offered, hoping Harry didn't notice the sad disappointment in her voice.

Before she could leave though, she thought she heard him call her name. "Bring me my homework later? You might have to explain it," he asked, giving her a pleading look that reminded Hermione of a kicked puppy, something she couldn't refuse. Not that she wanted to.

"Might?" Draco snorted, but Harry swatted him even as Hermione gave him a bright grin.

"I'd love to, Harry. Thank you," She gave him a quick hug before hurrying off to her next class, almost running into Salazar and Severus who were arguing about who would get to see Harry first.

"You both get to," Remus stated, shoving them both through the curtain at the same time, causing them to stumble and trip, landing in a heap between Luna and Draco's chairs.

Neither of the boys bothered to hide their laughter, while Remus and Godric smirked at the still bickering pair.

.-.-.-.

"I would like to keep Harry here for a few days, just until the baby settles."

"The baby? That's what this is all about?" Salazar blurted, not quite able to wrap his mind around what the medi-witch had told him.

"You sound surprised, even though you had a part in it," Severus snarled.

"Well the baby is changing half of its DNA, so it might be a little painful. Yes, you may all visit with Harry but no more than two or three at a time, and if Harry is feeling tired, then you all have to leave him be. No arguments."

"We should get to class," Draco suddenly announced, grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her out of the infirmary.

"Bye Harry, see you tonight," she waved back, letting Draco pull her along. She simply gave Godric a friendly smile when Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him along with them.

"I'm so relieved you're alright," Remus stated giving Harry an affection kiss to his forehead.

"Don't ever do that again," Severus reprimanded, but ruined it by hugging Harry tightly.

"We'll be back at lunch, since we really should be teaching," Remus admitted.

"I'm sure the students won't mind," Harry teased, yawning widely.

"Oh they will, if they know what's good for them," Severus returned.

Remus pulled Severus from the room.

"Don't scare him," he chastised, leaving Harry and Salazar under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey, who was sitting at her desk, writing up reports since the pair couldn't actually be alone without supervision; one of the clauses in the courtship.

"You're really okay?" Salazar asked, he seemed to want to do something to Harry, but he couldn't seem to decide what.

"Harry shrugged, "I'd be better, if I could get some pumpkin juice and some snuggles."

There was a sharp crack and Salazar was all but shoving a tall glass of juice into Harry's hand as he shifted him about and enlarged the bed to make room for his own larger frame.

"Whatever you need, you only have to ask," Sal stated as he set Harry's now empty glass on the table, and pulled the slighter frame against him, gently kissing Harry's temple.

Harry snuggled into Sal, he kind of missed having sex with the man, even if they'd only had two days together before he accepted the courtship. In retrospect he should have made sure the ritual for the baby had been successful, but he'd been so sure that it had worked that he'd accepted Sal's offer of courtship as soon as he could.

When he started to feel ill, he'd been terrified that his body had been rejecting the baby, which was part of the reason why he'd been given the sedative.

"Don't leave," Harry pleaded sleepily, one hand curling into Salazar's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, my heart," he replied in a whisper, running his hand through Harry's soft locks.


End file.
